L'Histoire avant le Mythe
by Harlock Diego Holmes
Summary: On ne devient pas un héros du jour au lendemain, sur un coup de tête honorable et pleine de bonnes attentions. Non. Il y a des gens qui se cachent derrière, qui forment ce héros sans vraiment le vouloir, qui lui apprennent la vie, qui leur font découvrir ce qu'il est...
1. Chapter 1 : Le sergent Garcia

**The Story before the Myth ou L'Histoire avant le Mythe**

**_Chapitre 1 : Le sergent Garcia_**

San Clemente, quelques années avant Z.

Le Dolphinos avait enfin accosté. Dans un halètement désespéré, le presque jeune gros sergent Garcia fraîchement promu s'y précipita pour accueillir le voyageur tant attendu. Dimitrio Lopez Garcia venait de Los Angeles, il avait été affecté il y a maintenant six mois. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ses journées maussades dans cette ville colonie jusqu'à le commandant Rodriguez lui demande d'aller chercher une personne très importante pour la ville. Mais qui aurait pu douter que cette soi-disante personne n'était à peine agé de 12 ans ?

"- Je veux que vous l'accueillez avec un respect du à son rang, Sergent ! Avait ordonné le capitaine Rodriguez, c'est un jeune aristocrate, le fils d'un de mes bons amis !"

Son ami aristocrate était en effet le plus riche notable et ranchero du sud de la Californie, Alejandro de la Vega. Il connaissait de loin le grand homme, mais il savait qu'il avait une forte influence sur la prospérité et l'autorité même de Los Angeles. C'était un homme sage et bon pour la ville, personne ne se plaignait de lui au contraire, on venait surtout lui demander de l'aide. Mais le sergent Garcia ignorait qu'il avait un jeune fils.

"- Buenas Dias, capitaine, lança Garcia en apercevant un homme avec la fameuse casquette du capitaine du Dolphinos.

Ce dernier le vit et lui adressa un sourire.

"- Soy el capitan Arnandez, que puis-je pour vous, Sergent ? Nota-t-il en remarquant ses galons.

\- Êtes vous le capitaine qui a prit en charge le jeune Diego De la Vega ? Plaqua à toute vitesse Garcia.

\- Euh...si, répondit le marin amusé par le trop grand sérieux de l'homme en surpoids, il est là-bas."

Il pointa du doigt un jeune garçon, le dos tourné, envellopé d'une cape blanche, qui était en conversation avec un membre de l'équipage.

"- Hey, Don Diego, l'interpella le capitaine Arnandez.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers eux. A n'en pas douter, le Sergent Garcia eut du mal à reconnaître ce gamin comme le fils d'Alejandro. Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, du moins physiquement. Le jeune Diego de la Vega avait des yeux brillants noisettes, des traits doux qui embellissaient son physique d'enfant et de cheveux soyeux noirs.. Des mèches quelque peu bouclés lui retombaient sur son front.

Le jeune don salua le matelot sur le point de le quitter, par politesse et vint à eux.

"- Ce sergent souhaite vous parler, le renseigna Arnandez.

\- Je suis le Sergent Dimitrio Lopez Garcia, de Los Angeles, se présenta le soldat fièrement ( face à un pauvre Diego qui se demanda si ce n'était pas un clown ), on m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous, sous l'ordre du commandant Rodriguez et de Don Alejandro de la Vega."

A croire qu'il récitait une leçon par coeur, le jeune Diego arqua un sourcils. Malgré son âge, il restait douteux quant au capacité intellect de ce soldat, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fort sympathique.

"- Donc, mon père vous a envoyé...seul ? S'enquit le garçon.

\- Euh...non, je suis accompagné de deux autres lanciers, qui attendent près de la diligence...

\- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien envoyés par mon père ? Continua Diego sous l'oeil amusé du capitaine.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai."

Le sergent Garcia prit son chapeau et saisit une enveloppe qu'il avait sans doute cacher. C'était une lettre d'Alejandro adressée à Diego. Ce dernier éclata de rire quand il eut fini de la lire.

"- Je vous crois, Sergent, dit-il toujours en riant, je vous suis."

Garcia resta bouche bée, surpris par l'humeur soudaine du garçon.

"- Eh, bien, Sergent, vous feriez mieux d'aller chercher les affaires de Don Diego, le rappela à l'ordre le capitaine.

\- Ah...euh...oui, je vais...d'abord aller chercher de l'aide, ajouta le soldat en voyant la masse de valises qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin.

Diego pouffa de rire, rapidement imiter par le capitaine.

* * *

Cela prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour charger les malles et autres valises sur le toit de la diligence. Les deux lanciers accompagnateurs avec le sergent eurent un peu de difficultés. Enfin terminé, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir mais un homme les arrêta alors que le jeune Diego montait dans la voiture.

"- Partez vous pour Los Angeles ? Demanda l'inconnu tout en jetant un étrange regard aux deux lanciers.

\- Effectivement, Senor, répondit le Sergent qui était monté sur sa monture.

\- Je suis Sebastian Vinuelos, ma destination est la même que la vôtre, puis je vous accompagnais, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

\- Pas du tout, fit Diego sans demander l'avis du sergent, ce serait avec joie.

\- Mais Don Diego, protesta l'autre.

\- Cela me fera un peu de compagnie et vous n'avez eu l'ordre de m'escorter sans autres voyageurs à mes cotés ?"

Garcia fronça les sourcils. Il est vrai que l'ordre était de surveiller le jeune de la Vega mais sans précision. De ce fait, il restait dans l'obéissance de l'ordre.

"- Bon très bien, Senor, vous pouvez monter, dit le sergent.

\- Gracias, Senor." Remercia Sebastian en prenant place dans la voiture en face de Diego.

* * *

Diego observait le paysage californien qui défilait sous ses yeux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu revoir son pays de naissance, bien que l'Espagne soit son pays d'origine, il ne restait pas moins attaché à la Californie.

"- Venez vous d'Espagne, chico ? Interrogea tout à coup l'étranger qui était resté silencieux depuis le début du trajet.

\- Si, Senor, répondit Diego poliement.

\- Et que faisiez vous là-bas, sans vouloir trop être indiscret.

\- Nullement, Senor, le rassura le jeune garçon, j'ai passé 3 ans à l'école de San-Paulo à Vigo, en Galice. Mon père avait voulu que je suive mon éducation en Espagne.

\- Oh, et vous retournez en Californie pour rejoindre vos parents ?

\- Uniquement mon père, se permit de préciser Diego, ma mère est morte, il y a quatre ans.

\- Pardonnez moi, mes sincères condoléances." Se désola Sebastian.

\- Ce n'est rien, senor.

\- Mais n'avez vous pas des vacances dans votre école ? S'enquit l'homme.

Diego hésita, cet homme était un peu trop curieux à son gout, mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste lui faire la conversation. Après tout, cela ne le gênait pas de raconter un peu sa vie en Espagne, cela allait le faire passer le temps.

"- Si, senor, nous avions des vacances, je les ai passé avec mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, Don Esteban de la Cruz.

\- Je vois, sourit l'homme, votre père était donc trop occupé certainement, mais pourquoi vous faire revenir ?

\- Si vous me le permettez, l'Europe est instable à cause des guerres napoléoniennes, et notre pays est en train de subir une crise, fit Diego à la grande surprise de l'étranger.

\- Vous semblez bien informé, remarqua-t-il, pour un garçon de votre âge.

\- Notre école ne nous enseigne pas uniquement à manier des chiffres ou des lettres, il nous prépare à devenir des hommes, déclara le jeune de la Vega assez fièrement, l'avenir de notre pays nous concerne."

C'était un gamin intelligent, Sébastian ne pouvait que le confirmer. Une ombre mystérieuse plana tout à coup sur la face de l'homme, alertant Diego qui crut rêver.

"- Bien évidemment, votre père devrait être fier d'avoir un enfant comme vous...Murmura-t-il pour finir.

Diego n'ajouta rien et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Il avait hâte de rentrer...il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures de routes, ils s'arrêtèrent à une auberge pour prendre le temps de déjeuner.

Diego qui n'avait pas mal de pesos se décida à offrir le repas aux soldats, Sebastian préféra se le payer lui-même. Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure le temps de faire reposer les chevaux.

"- Sergent, comment est devenu Los Angeles ? Questionna Diego tandis que Garcia était en train d'entamer un gobelet de vin rouge.

\- Eh ben, je ne suis que là depuis six mois mais je peux dire que c'est un pueblo paisible et tranquille.

\- Et mon père, est ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Muy bien, fit le sergent, Don Alejandro est toujours en pleine forme."

Le jeune adolescent esquissa un sourire en essayant de se remémorer les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait eu de son père avant de quitter les terres américains pour l'Espagne. Don Alejandro avait prit la décision de l'envoyer en Espagne en espérant atténuer le chagrin de la perte de sa mère. Ce en quoi, Diego n'avait osé s'y opposer, s'éloigner un temps de la Californie allait surement lui permettre de faire son deuil plus tranquillement, surtout qu'il allait passer les vacances avec la famille De la Cruz.

"- Sergent, appela le lancier Guillermo.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'écria le gros soldat un peu énervé qu'on l'interrompe dans sa beuverie.

\- Nous avons un problème avec un des chevaux. Vous pouvez venir ?"

Diego s'apprêta à le suivre mais Sebastian qui était là, le retint.

"- Laissez les soldats faire leur travail, dit-il.

\- Oui, Don Diego, approuva le sergent qui avait remarqué l'intervention de l'étranger, attendez nous ici, nous viendrons vous chercher quand tout sera en ordre."

Le garçon hocha la tête les laissant aller. Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Sebastian.

"- Et vous, Senor, qu'allez vous faire à Los Angeles ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

\- Pour affaire d'argent, sourit l'homme.

\- Que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, chico, c'est un secret que je ne dévoile qu'en cas de nécessité."

Sceptique, Diego fronça les sourcils. Quel mystérieux inconnu ! Les deux lanciers, Guillermo et Lucas, revinrent seuls.

"- Où est le sergent ? S'inquiéta le garçon en se levant.

\- Il est parti aller chercher de l'aide, on ne pourra pas continuer le voyage, dit Lucas en lançant un regard à Sébastian. Diego suivit le regard et aperçut que ce dernier avait hoché la tête. Le coeur battant à toute rompre, il se précipita vers la sortie mais les deux lanciers l'attrapèrent.

"- Lâchez moi, je veux voir le Sergent Garcia ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Voyons, si on vous dit qu'il est parti ! S'amusa Guillermo avec un affreux rictus.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Souffla Diego horrifié.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, intervint Sébastian, il va nous transmettre un message à votre père."

Le garçon comprit rapidement qu'il était entre les mains de ravisseurs. On les avait trompé, il ignorait comment mais il venait de tomber entre les mailles d'un filet. Il se débattit tant bien que mal et se permit de mordre la main de Lucas qui hurla de douleurs avant de frapper de plein fouet son visage, le mettant à terre.

Le jeune aubergiste fit son interruption.

"- C'est bon, tout est en ordre, lança-t-il, nous pouvons partir."

Les deux faux soldats saisirent Diego déboussolé par le coup et lui attachèrent les mains. Dehors, le jeune garçon fut ensuite obligé à monter avec Sébastian, impuissant face à quatre adultes. Il ravala ses larmes de rage, se promettant que plus tard, il espérait faire payer ses bandits.

* * *

Garcia se réveilla dans les écuries de la petite auberge. Il grimaça et prit un long moment avant de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Pris de panique, il se précipita dans la salle de l'auberge qui était désormais vide. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus loin, ses soi-disants hommes étaient des bandits. Il pensa alors au jeune de la Vega. Il avait donc enlevé !

Ne sachant que faire, il tourna en rond pendant un bon instant dans la salle et enfin remarqua une lettre qu'il lut.

_Si vous voulez revoir Diego de la Vega, vous devriez prévenir son père de payer 50 000 pesos sinon il mourra. Ne prévenez pas l'armée sinon on le tuera. _

Le sergent s'assit lourdement sur une chaise le temps de se reprendre de ses émotions. Sa première mission en tant que sergent venait de tourner à la dérive.

* * *

"- Ce stupide sergent fera ce qu'on lui écrit de faire, il est tellement idiot qu'il ne va même pas réfléchir, dit Guillermo en allumant un feu de camps.

La nuit était tombée et ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une forêt où ils avaient trouvé une petite grotte. Le jeune de la Vega était fatigué, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de s'échapper lors des pauses de chaque heure, mais un gamin de 12 ans ne faisait pas le poids. Il était tellement agité, que Sébastian avait employé les grands moyens, il lui avait attaché les mains à son cou avec une corde épaisse, relié à la selle de cheval.

"- Mon père vous étripera ! Avait crié Diego avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Ses ravisseurs le ménageaient si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner toute lutte. Il était trop faible.

"- Nous aurions pu demander un peu plus, rit Lucas.

\- Non, ne soyons pas trop gourmand, ricana Sébastian.

Ligoté à un arbre, Diego observait son environnement. Il n'y avait pas d'issus possibles pour une fuite nocturne surtout dans sa position restreinte. Il se demanda ce que le sergent Garcia avait choisi de faire : prévenir son père ? l'armée ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de problèmes auparavant.

"- Tenez, chico." L'aubergiste lui tendit du pain. Diego hésita mais la faim et l'épuisement l'incita à prendre l'aliment.

"- Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais, Leo ? Intervint Lucas en reprenant violemment le pain des mains du garçon tout en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Diego gémit, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Tu veux qu'il meure ? S'exclama Leo, et comme ça on aura jamais le pognon !

\- Lucas, laisse, fit Sebastian, il a raison, laisse le petit manger et donne lui à boire."

Leo s'empara du pain et le rendit à Diego qui pleurait silencieusement du à la douleur dans ces côtes. Il eut un peu de mal à mâcher tellement il tremblait de colère. Leo lui versa à boire dans un gobelet en métal. Le liquide fit un grand bien au jeune garçon qui remercia le faux aubergiste. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse partie des ravisseurs, il lui paraissait quelqu'un de bien.

"- Ne t'en fais, petit, tu rentreras chez toi quand ton père aura payé, lui dit ce dernier tandis que ses trois autres compagnons commençaient à boire des bouteilles de vin tout en beuglant.

"- Mon père ne se laissera pas faire, déclara fièrement Diego, c'est un de la Vega.

Leo se contenta de sourire et donna une tape à l'épaule du garçon.

"- Si tu le dis."

* * *

"- Hey, chico, murmura une voix.

Diego ouvrit ses paupières. Leo était à ses cotés, un couteau à la main.

"- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas te tuer, dit-il précipitement en voyant le jeune garçon reculé, je te libère."

Les cordes défaits, Diego put se lever et remarqua que les autres étaient endormis.

"- Mais...commença-t-il. Leo lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Dans un silence, il lui ordonna de monter sur un des chevaux tandis qu'il faisait de même. Puis doucement, sans un bruit, tous les chevaux s'éloignèrent du camp.

"- Vas-y, tu peux accélérer ! Lança Leo.

Les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent alors tandis que les autres chevaux s'échappent de la nature. L'aubergiste éclata alors de rire quand il entendit un hurlement qui venait sans doute du campement. Diego l'imita heureux d'être enfin libre. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup de chances d'être tombé sur un homme bon.

"- Pourquoi les avoir trahi ? Questionna Diego le lendemain matin.

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter près d'un étang. Fort heureusement, Leo avait emmené de quoi se nourrir. Diego se rendit compte à quel point ce dernier était jeune. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un aubergiste, et son visage serein s'opposait vraiment à l'image de bandits. Sa cape noir et son foulard rouge lui donnait un air de vagabond voyageur qui vivait au jour le jour.

"- Je me suis fait passé pour un ex-prisonnier, un meurtrier, répondit-il, quand ils ont vu que je maniais bien l'épée, ils m'ont accepté. Je ne suis avec qu'eux que depuis deux mois.

\- Mais vous avez quand même accepté de m'enlever...

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était un garçon de votre âge qu'on allait enlever, je pensais que ce serait un homme...j'ai quand même des limites, ils m'ont dit juste de prendre la place de l'aubergiste pendant quelques heures, le temps qu'ils arrivent mais j'ignorais tout de leur plan. Jusqu'à que vous arriviez."

Tout à coup, ils entendirent le bruit d'un cheval au galop qui venait à eux. Leo porta sa main à son épée. Diego écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le cavalier qui s'arrêta et descendit.

"- Don Diego, vous êtes sains et...Commença le sergent Garcia.

En remarquant la présence de l'autre homme, il s'empara de son sabre.

"- Bandido ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur Leo qui sourit à pleine dent.

\- Non, sergent, attendez...Protesta Diego.

Mais c'était trop tard, les sabres s'entrechoquèrent. Garcia eut bien du mal à garder le rhyrme que lui imposait son adversaire, qui lui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Diego se demanda franchement s'il se battait pour sa vie ou pour l'amusement. Au bout d'un moment, il eut un coup rapide où Garcia perdit son épee. Leo pointa sa lame sur le gros ventre du soldat.

"- Malgré votre estomac bien rempli, vous vous battez bien, sergent, déclara Leo.

\- Merci, Senor, sourit stupidement Garcia content du compliment. Puis se rendant compte qu'il parlait à un bandit, il effaça son sourire.

"- Euh...me tuez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton forcé.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa et rangea son épée.

"- Ce n'est pas mon attention, dit-il, je vous laisse au soin du sergent Garcia, Diego de la Vega."

Il s'apprêta à remonter sur sa monture pour les quitter mais Diego lui saisit le bras.

"- Attendez, pourquoi vous ne restez pas avec nous ? Le sergent ne peut pas m'escorter seul !

\- C'était sa mission, répondit Leo.

\- Oui, mais il n'était pas tout seul !

\- Et pourquoi je ferai cela ? Je risque de me faire arrêter.

\- Parce que c'est en partie de votre faute, si je suis dans ce pétrin, s'écria Diego, je serai sans doute déjà rentré, si vos "amis" ne m'aurait pas enlevé !"

Leo baissa la tête, désolé.

"- Pardonnez-moi, chico, je n'avais pas envisagé ce coté-là.

\- Allez vous rester ? Vous serez sous ma protection.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire cela, sourit Leo, très bien, j'accepte. Considère cela comme ma rédemption. Allez, Sergent, il est temps de partir pour Los Angeles."

* * *

**Pour le choix de prénoms et des noms, je ne suis pas allée chercher très loin. Me suis inspirée de mal de choses...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Senor Zorro

**Chapitre 2 : Senor Zorro**

"- Bon sang, ce maudit sergent a 18 heures de retard ! S'énerva le commandant Rodriguez en tournant en rond dans la cour du cuartel, et Don Alejandro qui arrive dans deux jours ! Que va-t-il dire en voyant que son fils n'est pas de retour !"

Les lanciers qui l'entouraient déglutirent en imaginant la colère du ranchero, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre. Puis, tout à coup...

"- Commandant ! Le sergent est de retour ! Hurla un soldat posté sur un toit.

Trois cavaliers s'arrêtèrent en face du cuartel. Le capitaine Rodriguez écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à voir trois chevaux sans diligence et en plus avec un jeune garçon dont le visage était parsemé de bleus et enveloppés par des vêtements poussiéreux, en compagnie d'un inconnu.

"- Sergent, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et la voiture ? Et les valises ? S'écria Rodriguez oubliant les formalités.

\- Eh ben, les soldats, Guillermo et Lucas sont en fait des bandits...et...Commença Garcia d'un air penaud.

\- Laissez moi, vous racontez, intervint l'étranger.

\- Qui êtes vous ? L'interrogea le commandant sceptique.

\- Je suis Leo Zorro, senor, votre serviteur, s'inclina-t-il, j'ai aidé des bandits, bien malheureusement à enlever le jeune de la Vega, et avant que vous me mettez au arrêt, sachez que sans moi, votre sergent et le garçon ne seraient pas ici à Los Angeles.

\- Commandant, dit Diego en s'approchant, il est sous ma responsabilité, il m'a aidé à m'échapper. Sans lui, je crois que je serai mort."

Leo arqua un sourcils, le petit exagérait sans doute pour apaiser la colère du commandant. Rusé...Et effectivement, l'officier se détendit.

"- J'aurai aimé vous accueillir dans de meilleurs conditions, Don Diego de la Vega, fit-il, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous amène un médecin à votre hacienda, les domestiques vous attendent avec impatience. Sergent, allez chercher une voiture ! Quant à vous, Senor Zorro, si vous êtes sous la responsabilité du jeune de la Vega, je vous conseille de rester avec lui, sinon je serai obligé de vous arrêter.

\- Bien sur, dit Leo en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune don.

"- Je suis donc dans une impasse, je dois rester à votre service, si je veux éviter la prison ? Comprit-il.

\- C'est un marché convenable, s'amusa le garçon, j'ai perdu mes affaires en plus.

\- Je les remplace, c'est ça ?

\- Vous serez logé et nourri, pendant quelques temps, ajouta-t-il.

Leo soupira, il était tombé sur plus intelligent que lui visiblement.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Don Alejandro avait apprit ce qui s'était passé. Il entra dans son hacienda en hurlant le nom de son fils. Diego sortit de sa chambre et dévala les marches des escaliers.

"- Père, quel joie de vous revoir ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Diego, mon fils !" Souffla Alejandro soulagé en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis il s'écarta de lui pour admirer le tout jeune adolescent.

"- Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Le petit garçon que j'ai envoyé en Espagne a finalement laissé place à un beau petit homme."

Il remarqua alors un bleu à la joue de son fils.

"- Le commandant m'a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé mon garçon, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai aimé que tu sois accueilli d'une manière différente mais ne t'en fais pas, ces bandits ont été attrapé et ont eu la correction qu'il méritait.

\- Ah, oui ? Je l'ignorais, père, s'étonna Diego.

\- Disons que j'ai aidé le commandant et le sergent, intervint une voix derrière le père.

\- Maître Leo ! S'exclama le jeune garçon étonné, est ce pour cela que je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin ?"

Leo esquissa un sourire et ébourriffa les cheveux noirs de Diego.

"- Vous avez un fils très perspicace, don Alejandro, complimenta-t-il à l'adresse du père, j'ai bien fait de la ramener à bon port.

\- Vous m'avez promis de m'apprendre l'escrime ! Lui reprocha le garçon.

\- L'escrime ? S'étonna Alejandro, n'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour manier cette arme.

\- Père, j'aimerai tellement ! Maître Leo m'a montré, vous savez, il était professeur d'escrime autrefois..."

Le jeune homme paraissait embarrassé.

"- Voyons, Diego, si ton père ne souhaite pas que je te l'enseigne, je suis obligé de me plier à ses volontés, intervint-il en remarquant le changement d'humeur du père.

\- Mais...

\- Non, Diego, coupa Alejandro, tu apprendras à manier l'épée un peu plus tard quand tu seras un peu plus mure et plus agé.

\- J'ai tout à fait l'âge et la maturité, père !

\- C'est hors de question, Diego, déclara Alejandro catégoriquement, en attendant, Maître Leo, il faut que nous parlions, venez avec moi dans la bibliothèque."

Le père les quitta et Leo posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Diego qui était déçu.

"- Sache que c'est pour ton bien qu'il fait cela, lui dit-il.

L'enfant hocha la tête avant qu'il ne suive le grand de la Vega.

* * *

"- Mon fils s'est beaucoup attaché à vous, dit Alejandro en lui tendant un verre de vin.

Leo l'accepta poliment.

"- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon de sa trempe, avoua-t-il amusé.

Le don éclata de rire.

"- Un vrai de la Vega, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds...mais dîtes moi, que faisiez vous avant ?"

Leo se redressa. Quand Alejandro parlait d'avant, il voulait dire avant de rencontrer les bandits.

"- J'étais bien professeur...mais plus précepteur, avoua-t-il, j'enseignais autrefois le latin, l'espagnol, le français, l'anglais, l'allemand et aussi l'arithmétique, l'astronomie et l'histoire.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait abandonné votre..carrière ?

\- La mort, senor."

Alejandro resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponses.

"- J'étais précepteur en Espagne, expliqua Leo, je n'avais à peine 18 ans, j'étais sous les ordres d'une grande famille noble en Catalogne. Mais malheureusement, elle fut confronté à une organisation criminelle qui voulait s'emparer d'un bijou que l'on disait légendaire. Avez vous entendu parler de la pendentif de Cadi ?

\- Oui, c'est un bijou fabriqué entièrement d'or et on dit que son coeur renferme un cristal unique, murmura Alejandro.

Leo sourit et ouvrit sa chemise pour saisir une petite chaîne qui entourait son cou, pour la déposer devant les yeux du don. Ce dernier les écarquilla sous le choc. C'était une petite broche ovale doré, où était disposé en croix quatre petits rubis. Leo la prit dans ses mains et appuya sur les rubis qui s'enfoncèrent. La broche s'ouvrit alors laissant apercevoir le cristal d'un blanc parfait.

"- C'est un bijou maudit, grinça Alejandro en lui faisant signe de le reprendre.

\- La famille de Cadi est morte pour la protéger, déclara Leo, la dernière héritière, qui était aussi ma fiancée, a été tué..."

Il baissa les yeux vers le terrible bijoux, l'autre homme comprit qu'il a traversé une épreuve troublante dans sa vie.

"- Et on vous recherche toujours ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, ils ont fini par abandonner. Ils ont perdu ma trace au Portugal, mais j'avais quitté l'Espagne, en vérité.

\- Et cette organisation ? Que savez vous de cela ?

\- Je sais qu'on a donné le nom du chef comme étant "l'Aigle", il pille, vole et s'approprie des objets d'immenses valeurs pour remplir les coffres forts de leurs trésoreries afin d'étendre leur influence. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, je ne peux pas vous dire, qui sont les membres, que font-ils, pourquoi...

\- Mais désormais vous êtes en sécurité, cependant cela n'explique pas votre fréquentation avec les bandits...

\- Juste parce que je voulais survivre, j'étais sans un sou quand je suis arrivé en Californie, sourit Leo, pardonnez moi pour cela.

\- Et que dîtes vous de retrouver votre fonction de précepteur ? Proposa Alejandro.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Mon fils ne va pas rester ici sans étudier, et je ne veux pas l'obliger à rencontrer des professeurs qu'il ne connaît pas à peine arriver ici, êtes vous d'accord pour devenir son précepteur ?"

Le jeune homme hésita, silencieux. C'était à prendre ou laisser. Une nouvelle vie pourrait commencer, ainsi il gagnera assez d'argents pour retourner en Espagne.

"- J'accepte, Don Alejandro, mais sachez que je ne resterai pas plus d'un an, dit-il, je souhaite revoir ma terre-mère.

\- Je le comprends tout à fait, fit le don en inclinant respectueusement sa tête.

* * *

**Ce chapitre me fait trop marrer : "Senor Zorro..." XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : L'épée de la justice

Chapitre 3 : L'épée de la justice

**Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Dans une grotte cachée bien à l'arrière de la demeure des De La Vega, des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant s'entendirent, résonnant sur les parois rocheuses.

"- Tes jambes, Diego, tes jambes ne sont pas stables ! S'écria Leo en parant agilement les coups de son jeune élève qui finit par glisser par terre et lâcher son épée.

"- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Lui reprocha Leo en lui tendant la main.

\- Que je dois garder mon poids sur mes deux jambes pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre, récita Diego en marmonnant.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis tenu sur une jambe."

Leo soupira.

"- Tu as encore des progrès à faire, Diego, mais ne t'en fais pas ça viendra. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, ton père va sans doute revenir."

Ils empruntèrent un passage au fond de la grotte et montèrent un escalier. Diego tira ensuite sur un anneau mural. Une porte s'ouvrit laissant les deux individus pénétrer dans une chambre.

"- Change toi, Diego, dit le précepteur en lui lançant des vêtements appropriés, et rejoins moi dans la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord."

Leo sortit furtivement de sa chambre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Don Alejandro n'était pas encore là. Dans la salle de lecture, il prépara des exercices d'arithmétique rapidement. Diego entra dans la pièce avec de nouveaux vêtements et fit la moue quand il vit ce qui l'attendait.

"- Un marché est un marché, petit renard ! Le taquina Leo

\- Le maître dépasse l'élève ? Plaisanta le jeune garçon en prenant place à son bureau de travail.

Le professeur sourit. Il devenait de plus en plus proche du jeune De la Vega et le connaissait dorénavant comme son propre petit frère.

Depuis que Leo était devenu le précepteur de Diego, leur complicité grandissait. Le père le voyait très bien, lorsque son fils venait lui faire des rapports le soir sur sa journée. Il était plutôt heureux de le voir épanouir, et vivre malgré le drame qu'il avait vécu quatre ans auparavant. Cependant, Diego n'osait pas lui dire que Leo lui apprenait l'escrime dans une grotte secrète de l'hacienda, il préféra garder le secret.

A son arrivée, Alejandro alla rejoindre le précepteur et l'élève dans la bibliothèque, lieu de travail de Diego.

"- Buenas tardes, Don Alejandro, s'inclina Leo avec respect.

\- Buenas tardes, Leo, il faut que je vous dise que je serai absent pendant quelques temps de Los Angeles, l'informa-t-il.

\- Où partez vous, père ? Questionna Diego en arrêtant son travail. Leo ne lui reprocha cependant rien vu la situation.

"- Je pars pour Monterey, un vieil ami m'a écrit et a quelques problèmes financiers et juridiques, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. On porte des accusations injustes à son encontre...

\- Est ce grave ? S'enquit Leo.

\- Non, juste des failles judiciaires qui mériteraient d'être éclaircies par un De la Vega, et quand un de le Vega s'en mêle...

\- ...il gagne toujours, pouffa de rire Diego.

\- Tu verras, un jour, mon fils, ce que c'est que d'être confronté à l'injustice et à la tyrannie de l'Homme, c'est un problème qui ne peut disparaître, je le crains. En attendant, Leo, mon garçon, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Don Alejandro, je ferai de mon mieux, assura Leo touché par la confiance de son employeur.

\- Diego, ne fais pas de bêtises, si jamais j'apprends que tu as encore cherché la bagarre, tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Si, père, marmonna le fils en serrant son père dans ses bras, faîtes bon voyage.

\- Adios, mis hijos."

Alejandro quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la voiture, Diego et Leo le suivirent pour lui adresser les derniers salutations.

"- Bon, même si ton père n'est pas, là, tu feras quand même tes exercices d'arithmétique, déclara Leo quand la voiture fut parti.

* * *

Le sergent Garcia regarda d'un air penaud son verre vide. Il n'avait pas un seul peso pour payer de quoi boire.

"- Eh bien, Sergent, en voilà une tête, lança une voix.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs accompagné du jeune Diego de la Vega s'installèrent à sa table.

"- Buenas tardes, Senor Zorro, Buenas tardes, Don Diego, fit le gros sergent, voyez vous, la vie d'un soldat est vraiment triste.

\- Ah, et pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Leo.

\- Notre solde n'arrivera que demain, soupira Garcia, et je n'ai pas d'argents pour une seule goutte de vin.

\- Voyons, Sergent, dîtes vous que c'est plutôt un bon point pour vous !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas cacher que vous avez besoin de perdre quelques livres, cher ami, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ah...euh, oui, c'est pas un secret mais voyez vous, c'est héréditaire...

\- Et le fait que vous ne pouvez pas boire pendant quelques temps, vous permettra de perdre quelques...livres...

\- ...grammes...Souffla Diego amusé.

Leo se retint de rire reportant son attention sur le sergent qui réfléchissait bien inutilement à la logique de Leo.

"- En même temps, ce n'est pas faux...Peut-être devrais-je commencer à faire un régime.

\- Eh, bien Sergent, laissez moi vous donner un conseil.

\- Lequel, Senor Zorro ?

\- Eloignez vous de la bouteille et vous vous porterez mieux.

\- C'est facile à dire, Senor Zorro, mais pas à faire, se plaignit le gros sergent.

Le commandant Rodriguez fit son interruption dans la taverne en aperçevant le sergent et Leo, il les rejoignit.

"- Buenas tardes, commandante, salua Leo, quel plaisir vous a donné envie de quitter votre bureau ?

\- La politique, mon ami, la politique, notre Espagne à l'autre bout du monde subit une crise politique et j'enrage à rester ici, marmonna Rodriguez, je voudrais être présent là-bas pour soutenir notre nouveau gouvernement..."

La conversation tourna vers des affaires que Diego, pour son jeune âge, avait encore du mal à comprendre et les poser sur une réalité qui ne lui était encore impossible à saisir. Discrètement, fixant Leo qui était concentré sur le sujet de discussion, il s'écarta doucement de la table et se glissa agilement vers la sortie de la taverne.

"- Enfin libre ! S'exclama-t-il content. Il aimait bien Leo mais parfois, il voulait un peu s'éloigner de lui pour profiter de sa petite liberté.

Il se promena un moment dans le village de Los Angeles admirant les rues, les marchands ambulants, les soldats qui jouaient aux cartes. Certains le saluèrent respectueusement, Diego étant connu comme étant le fils d'Alejandro de la Vega.

Il remarqua un attroupement d'enfants près d'un puit et se décida à aller voir. On avait formé un cercle où deux enfants d'une tête de plus que lui se battaient...ou plutôt un garçon aux yeux bleus que Diego n'avait jamais vu donnait des coups de pied à un autre à terre.

"- ça t'apprendra, bâtard, à me bousculer ! Hurla le garçon enragé contre ce dernier.

Le jeune de le Vega identifia le pauvre gamin par terre.

"- Benito ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant rageusement les autres de son passage. Il fonça droit sur l'adolescent étranger qui tomba à cause de sa propulsion.

Diego s'agenouilla auprès de Benito qui le remercia en marmonnant.

"- Vous n'aurez pas du, jeune maître, paniqua-t-il cependant en voyant l'autre garçon se relever. Diego s'interposa entre eux.

"- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton qui pouvait sans doute rappeler Don Alejandro.

\- Je suis Enrique, Enrique Sanchez Monastario, cracha l'autre.

Il était plus agé que Diego et avait une tête de plus que lui.

"- Te mêle pas de ça, gamin, c'est une histoire d'homme à homme, ajouta-t-il en regardant de la tête au pied le jeune don.

\- Je suis un homme, répliqua Diego piqué de vif.

\- Ah oui ? Sais-tu te battre à l'épée ?"

Diego hésita, ne sachant quoi répondre. D'un coté, il voulait faire rentrer ces mots dans la gorge d'Enrique, de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas se trahir et trahir à la fois son précepteur.

Enrique esquissa un sourire narquois interprêtant son silence comme une réponse négative.

"- Quelqu'un n'a-t-il pas une épée pour lui ? Questionna l'adolescent.

Un soldat qui passait par là, interessé par le duel des deux jeunes tendit son sabre à Enrique qui lui gratifia un sourire.

Il tendit ensuite à Diego qui hésitait toujours.

"- Si tu veux me montrer que tu es un homme, prend-le et bats toi ! Le nargua-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Jeune maître, vous ne devriez pas ! Protesta Benito, c'est à moi...

\- Tais-toi, garçon d'écurie ! S'écria Enrique, tu es son domestique non ? Donc un maître doit payer les dommages de ses serviteurs !

\- Très bien, fit Diego en saississant la poigne du sabre, j'accepte."

Il eut des chuchotements horrifiés qui provenaient des autres enfants et adolescents qui connaissaient plus ou moins Diego et savaient tous qui ne s'exerçaient jamais à l'escrime.

"- Diego, c'est de la folie !

\- Tu vas te blesser.

\- Don Diego, arrêtez, votre père punira lui-même ce garçon."

Le jeune don n'écoutait pas et se plaça en position. Enrique ne cessait de sourire pensant à la victoire.

"- Arrêtez, bande de fou ! Hurla une voix familière.

Diego tressaillit reconnaissant l'homme qui se faufilait un passage dans le groupement. Il était accompagné d'un autre plus vieux avec une barbiche grisonnante. Leo était visiblement énervé, il arracha violemment l'épée que Diego tenait tandis que l'autre homme gifla Enrique.

"- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ! Gronda l'étranger au jeune adolescent qui tenait sa joue rouge, nous aurions pu avoir des problèmes avec la famille la plus fortunée de la Californie !

Diego prit du temps à comprendre qu'il parlait de son père.

"- Je suis désolé pour le problème qu'à causer mon fils, s'inclina l'étranger vers eux tenant par derrière son fils, je lui donnerai la correction qu'il mérite.

\- Il n'est pas le seul fautif, fit Leo, Diego aurait du refuser le duel, surtout qu'il ne sait pas se battre...

\- Mais...voulut protester le jeune don.

\- Nous en parlerons quand nous serons rentré, Diego, coupa Leo.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec votre jeune élève, je trouve qu'il a été courageux de venir défendre son serviteur.

\- Qui est aussi un ami, admit Leo, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Senor.

\- Senor."

Leo emmena Benito et Diego droit vers l'hacienda.


	4. Chapter 4 : Grandir

"- Je vous demande pardon, Don Diego et Maître Leo, j'aurai du faire attention, s'excusa Benito lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, protesta Diego, c'est ce maudit garnement ! Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça.

\- Benito, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres, repose-toi, et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'en alla tandis que Leo ordonna à Diego d'aller dans sa chambre. Ce dernier déglutit en se demandant quel genre de punitions il allait avoir. Il savait que son père serait sans doute mis au courant de l'incident par la bouche de Leo ou sinon de quelqu'un d'autres, après tout le village était petit pour qu'une petite bagarre infantile arrive aux oreilles du grand don de la Vega.

"- Diego, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne surtout pas prendre une épée en dehors de la grotte secrète ! Lui reprocha Leo.

\- Je voulais défendre mon honneur, s'écria Diego vexé.

\- Il y a honneur et risque ! Il était convenu que tu ne montres pas tes capacités d'escrimeurs !

Ce garçon vient de la grande académie militaire de Sacremento ! Tu n'étais pas de tailles même avec les prises que je t'avais apprises en quelques semaines...Imagine ce qui ce serait passé si nous n'étions pas intervenu ?

\- J'aurai sans doute...

\- ...perdu la vie ! Poursuivit Leo sur un ton de colère, Diego, ce garçon est agé de 4 ans de plus que toi, il va devenir un homme dans deux ans, il sait ce que c'est un duel, il en a surement vu dans son école. Un duel, c'est la vie ou la mort. Les deux combattants ont la vie de l'autre entre leurs mains. Si l'un est cruel, il tuera l'autre, par contre, s'il ne l'est pas, heureux celui qui a perdu."

Il marqua une pause guettant la réaction de Diego qui ne baissait les yeux.

"- Je sais ce que c'est, Diego, l'école militaire, j'y ai passé mes plus jeunes années...je l'ai quitté dès qu'on m'ait proposé d'entrer chez les Jesuites. Et crois-moi, j'ai préféré milles fois cette école...

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous avez tout fait, remarqua Diego d'un air détaché.

Un silence s'installa, et le jeune don se demanda s'il n'a pas fallu mieux se taire. Une main se posa sur sa tête, il leva les yeux et vit que Leo souriait avec son air habituellement chaleureux.

"- Tu n'as pas tort, la seule chose que je n'ai pu faire c'était de me marier."

* * *

**Un an plus tard.**

"- Ah !"

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Leo para rapidement les coups du jeune Diego, maintenant âgé de 13 ans. Il avait progressé et le précepteur le remarqua très bien, ce n'était plus aussi facile de le combattre qu'autrefois, c'était même plus compliqué et plus dure. Diego attaquait avec une vivacité d'un lion, mais pouvait tout aussi créer des combos réfléchis qui déstabilisaient Leo. Sa défense aussi était parfaite, le professeur savait que son élève venait sans doute de le surpasser.

"- Maître, vous flanchez ! Le rappela à l'ordre Diego avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Leo bloqua de justesses la dernière joute du jeune de la Vega mais c'était sans doute une erreur car d'un coup bref et agile, Diego leva le bras brutalement faisant ainsi le faisant lâcher son épée. La pointe de l'épée de son élève se posa sur son torse.

"- L'élève finit par surpasser le maître, le félicita Leo en se souvenant des paroles de son jeune élève, bravo, Diego, ça fait deux fois de suites que tu me bats.

\- Vous avez toujours des centaines de victoires de plus que moi, remarqua Diego en rangeant son sabre et tendant une serviette.

Leo ne dit rien, observant avec nostalgie le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir durant un an. Diego ne lui faisait pas attention, s'épongeant le front. Il se dirigea vers la petite source de la grotte secrète, se mouillant le visage.

Le jeune de la Vega avait bien grandi en un an. Ses cours d'escrime et d'équitations lui ont donné une silhouette avantageuse. Sa taille précoce était imposante et il avait presque atteint la taille de son père. Mais Diego allait sans doute encore grandir et le dépasserait sans aucun doute. Il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux noirs qui devenaient bouclés, lui retombant sur ses tempes et cachant ses oreilles. Il était devenu un bel adolescent qui attirait autant les jeunes filles de son âge que les jeunes filles en âge de se marier.

Leo s'assit à coté de lui pour aussi se rafraîchir.

"- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Diego, déclara-t-il.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça, je suis loin derrière vous, dit le jeune adolescent avec humilité.

\- Je veux dire que je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre, je t'ai tout apprit, jeune renard, tu sais parler l'anglais, l'allemand, le français aussi bien que moi, tout comme l'escrime, tu peux apprendre seul, désormais.

\- Vous oubliez l'arithmétique et le latin.

\- Diego...en fait, je voulais te dire que je m'en allais pour l'Espagne dans quatre jours."

Le fils de la Vega se leva sous le choc de la nouvelle.

"- Vous partez ?"

Leo hocha la tête. Pendant un moment, il crut que Diego se mettrait en colère, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il paraissait uniquement surpris, étonné, choqué, abasourdi.

"- Vous ne reviendrez pas, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Et mon père est au courant...

\- Aurais-tu écouté au mur, petit renard ? Questionna Leo sceptique.

Le visage triste de Diego redevint un peu plus gai. Il éclata de rire, au grand soulagement de Leo.

"- Je me suis préparé mentalement à ça, avoua Diego, mais je ne savais pas vraiment la date exacte de votre départ.

\- Evidemment, moi non plus je l'ignorai, ton père devait me renseigner sur les navires qui s'en allaient pour l'Espagne. Il va falloir que tu remédies ton habitude d'écouter au mur, je ne pense pas que ton père serait content de l'apprendre.

\- Il n'en saura rien si je ne lui dis rien, répliqua Diego.

\- Enfin, j'espère que quand je partirai, tu ne te sentirais pas seul, murmura Leo.

Diego ne répondit pas et rangea ses affaires.

"- Diego ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me débrouiller...dit-il en se tournant vers son précepteur, de toutes façons, vous n'alliez pas rester constamment derrière moi."

* * *

_Cher Diego, _

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire que je partais avant le levée du soleil, je sais que tu te réveilles toujours après et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que je parte de cette façon, je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux.. _

_J'ai passé une bonne année avec toi, tu as été le meilleur elève que j'ai pu rencontré au cours de ma carrière. Tu as été comme un petit frère pour moi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu m'as redonné l'envie d'enseigner de nouveau, de revivre en tant que Leo Zorro et non en tant que fuyard et bandit, comme je croyais le faire avant de te rencontrer. C'est toi qui m'as incité à accepter la fonction de précepteur que ton père m'avait proposé. Je pense que si c'était un autre garçon, j'aurai refusé. _

_Demain, je partirai pour l'Espagne pour une destination encore inconnue, je trouverai sans doute des familles ou des écoles qui ont besoins de professeurs. _

_Entraîne-toi encore à manier l'épée, bon c'est vrai que sans partenaire c'est compliqué, mais je t'ai appris comment t'entraîner quand tu es seul. Continue les exercices de gymnastiques mais n'abuse pas trop. Evite aussi de monter sur les toits et de grimper aux arbres, tu vas finir par te tuer !_

_Sache, jeune renard, que je ne t'oublierai pas. _

_Que Dieu te garde._

_Amitié, Leo Zorro._


	5. Chapter 5 : Un jeune oisif

_**Chapitre 5 : Un jeune oisif**_

* * *

**Quatre ans plus tard, Université Militaire de Madrid**

Diego sortit de sa chambre universitaire, traversa les couloirs et dévala quelques escaliers en colimaçons.

Diego de le Vega ne ressemblait plus à un enfant. Agé à peine de 17 ans, il sortait justement de cette enfance insouciante et innocente, il avait fini par se couper les cheveux comme la mode était en Espagne laissant une large bouclette lui cachait le front. Diego était devenu un beau jeune homme qui avait fini par dépasser son père en tailles. Cependant, il se rasait toujours complètement, ne souhaitant pas encore se laisser pousser la moustache. Il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de le faire.

"- Hey, Diego !" L'appela un jeune étudiant brun qui courrait vers lui.

"- Andres ? Buenos Dias, le salua le jeune de la Vega.

\- Pour un premier jour, j'ai cru que tu arriverais en retard, allez viens, le cours de lettres anciennes va commencer."

Andres Ileos Cortiquez était un voisin de chambre de Diego, qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué le réglement, la tradition, les temps libres, les cours au jeune De le Vega. Il était le fils d'un général muté dans le sud d'Espagne et paraissait en être fier...comme tous les fils de nobles, de militaires ou de riches entrepreneurs inscrits dans cet établissements. De quoi, avoir de bonnes fréquentations, avait pensé Diego.

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre que Diego qualifierait plus de salles de prières, toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers lui. Andres lui prit par l'épaule pour l'inciter à prendre place parmi les étudiants. Diego soupira. Pour une rentrée qu'il voulait faire discrète, c'était peine perdu.

"- Diego de la Vega, vous venez ainsi d'Amérique ? Lança un des étudiants en sortant du cours.

\- N'y-a-t-il que des déserts là-bas ?

\- Vivez vous dans des huttes ? Ou bien des tentes ?

\- Est-il vrai, que vous êtes constament pourchassé par les Indiens ? Ricana un autre.

[...]

Le jeune don dut faire profil bas pour contenir sa rage. Ces espagnols étaient des idiots et ignoraient tous du nouveau monde, les clichés avaient pourris leurs cerveaux de fils trop gatés et trop choyés par les pères vaniteux qui léchaient les bottes du roi et des autres dirigeants du pays. Pas un seul noble n'avait de respects pour plus faible ou plus pauvre. Fort heureusement Andres n'était pas de ceux là et emmena Diego ailleurs loin des endroits trop fréquentables.

"- Tu finiras par t'y habituer, ils ne sont pas bien méchants...Le rassura-t-il quand ils furent seuls.

\- Oui, uniquement avec les européens, marmonna Diego en déboutonnant sa chemise pour mieux s'aérer.

\- Enfin, si tu es bon aux maîtrises d'armes, tu es sur d'être aussi respecter que le Général en Chef de l'Université.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Ici, c'est le Loup et l'agneau, la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure, récita Andres.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, je sais, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là.

\- L'escrime est la matière la plus importante avec la boxe, le tir à l'arc et l'équitation. Les armes à feu sont à part...Mais si tu veux avoir une bonne réputation digne de ton rang, prends l'épée du Roi Arthur et Dieu t'éblouiras de sa céleste lumière ! S'exclama l'étudiant théâtralement.

\- Et...?

\- Tu sais le blond de tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, celui qui m'a traité de "fils d'exilé"...Se souvint Diego.

\- Il se nomme Carlos del Campo, je te passe de ses autres titres, sinon j'en aurais pour la journée.

Diego sourit amusé par le caractère détaché de son nouvel ami.

\- C'est la meilleure lame de la promotion, continua-t-il, Il a déjà gagné de nombreux duels et déjà la médaille de la fête de San Cristiano, le mois dernier. Du coup, "_en__touré de ces fidèles compagnons, le loup de la forêt chasse avec sa meute, jusqu'à qu'un des leurs montrent ses crocs pour ainsi lui prendre sa place et s'octroyer le titre de chef de la meute_", finit par dire Andres d'une voix vibrante.

Diego rit, visiblement , il était tombé sur un littéraire dans l'âme.

"- Dis, tu me prends pour ce loup, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, toi, tu n'es pas un loup, le loup est trop maigre, trop...disons...sociable, il ressemble au chien, avec une grande liberté, je te l'accorde, Diego.

\- Andres, achève...Le rappela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un animal qui te va bien...Murmura l'autre en observant de la tête au pied le jeune de la Vega.

\- Un lion alors ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, trop gros pour toi, tu n'es pas fait pour la brutalité pure et dure.

\- Merci, marmonna Diego légèrement vexé.

\- "Si tu ne peux pas te mettre dans la peau du lion, mets toi dans celle du renard" Récita de nouveau Andres, eureka, Diego, tu es un renard ! Tout traduit chez toi, la discrétion, le mystère, la ruse et la filouterie...

\- Hé !

\- Oups, désolé, ça m'a échappé, mais n'empêche que je te vois mieux utiliser la ruse avec ton physique avantageux et de charmantes paroles que la force d'une brute et les armes d'un tyran, ajouta Andres sincère.

\- Et tu as vu cela rien qu'en me fréquentant quelques heures ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je suis avec toi au lieu d'être avec ces vantards qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent et à la gloire ?"

* * *

Cours d'Escrime

Diego put enfin découvrir l'énorme salle d'Escrime qui était constitué de grandes et larges colonnes de marbres qui laissaient assez d'espaces pour les duels entre étudiants. Des bancs étaient installés près des équipements contre les murs et la salle disposait d'une résonance parfaite qui donnaient des échos agréables lorsque les lames se croisaient. Le jeune don rencontra alors pour la première fois, le professeur Léonidas, un grand homme assez fort avec une barbe noire et des cheveux longs noirs attachés. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand un étudiant le prévint du nouvel arrivant. Aucune présentation ne fut faîte car de toutes façons, il considérait que les étudiants restaient des étudiants qu'importe leur nom, leur parenté ou leur pays de naissance. C'était ce qu'avait expliqué Andres, ce qui correspondait bien à la personnalité du professeur.

Se faisant passer pour un simple débutant, Diego fit équipe à son grand soulagement avec Andres, qui s'avérait ne pas être un combattant. Ils s'échangèrent les coups amicalement, sans trop de sérieux, ce qui ne gênait pas Diego.

"- Je pensais que ton père t'avait apprit quelques tours, nota le jeune don tout en bloquant tranquillement le coups de l'autre.

\- J'ai refusé de prendre ses cours, il a vu que j'étais trop pacifiste, "mon fils, je préfère cela que te voir sur un champs de batailles" Dit Andres en imitant son père, "préfère l'intelligence à la violence !"

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Pour moi, oui, pour mes frères ainés, c'était pas pareil...

\- Et que fais-tu ici, alors ?

\- C'était un pari entre mes frères et moi."

Diego haussa les sourcils surpris. Décidemment, il était en face d'un jeune oisif, qui semblait optimiste et vivait bien sa vie.

Bien que les attaques d'Andres n'étaient pas bien forts, Diego recula dans la défensive cachant toujours et surement par habitude ses capacités d'escrimeurs. Il percuta tout à coup le dos d'un autre étudiant qui le poussa avec puissance le faisant tomber.

"- Idiot de chien galeux ! Cracha l'étudiant qu'il avait bousculé sans faire exprès. C'était Carlos del Campo qui menaçait avec la pointe de son épée le cou du jeune de la Vega.

"- J'exige réparation, De la Vega ! Poursuivit-il en rapprochant un peu plus son arme.

\- Hé, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Intervint Andres en posant une main sur le bras de Carlos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, Cortiquez ? T'as peur qu'il se fasse tuer ? Tu veux le remplacer, c'est ça ? Tu sais où on est, hein ? On n'est pas dans un théâtre..

\- Carlos, laisse-le, coupa un autre étudiant aux cheveux châtains l'air plus sympathique.

\- Marcos, tu es trop indulgent, fit Carlos à ce dernier, mais moi, je ne le suis pas. Alors, de la Vega, un duel pour ta...maladresse ?"

Diego se mordit les lèvres devant cet étudiant qui ne savait que se pavaner.

"- Il ne connaît rien à l'escrime, protesta Andres défendant toujours son ami.

\- Et alors ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés ? Lança une voix autoritaire.


	6. Chapter 6 : Démasqués malgré eux

**Chapitre 7 : Démasqué malgré eux**

* * *

Les étudiants tressaillirent, le professeur Leonidas venait vers eux, en colère devant cette interruption.

"- J'ai proposé un duel au nouveau, répondit Carlos, mais je crains qu'il ne sache rien faire...

\- Vous ne cessez de proposer des duels à tous ceux qui arrivent, Del Campo, maugréa Leonidas, je vous serais gréé de gérer vos affaires ailleurs...

\- Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est qu'un bon à rien, poursuivit l'étudiant en ignorant la remarque de son professeur.

Cette fois, s'en était trop ! Le sang de Diego bouillait trop pour qu'il n'agisse pas, et reste à regarder Carlos souiller son honneur de cette façon.

"- J'accepte le défi, Carlos Del Campo ! S'exclama Diego si bien que tous les étudiants arrêtèrent leurs exercices pour se tourner vers eux.

\- Quoi ? Mais Di...

\- C'est bon, Andres, ne te mêle plus de cela, lança le jeune de la Vega à son ami.

Le professeur Leonidas soupira sachant très bien que les duels étaient autorisés à n'importe quel heure. Il s'écarta suivi rapidement de Marco et Andres. Les étudiants encerclèrent les deux étudiants du duels pour limiter ainsi le terrain. Et c'était une bonne occasion pour avoir du spectacle. Des chuchotements indiscrets s'élevèrent dans la salle : ils craignaient que le nouvel arrivant ne perde ou ne soit blessé. En fait, ils étaient persuadés que Diego de la Vega ne savait pas aussi bien manié l'épée que Carlos, le plus doué et talentueux escrimeur de leur promo.

"- En garde, s'écria Carlos en attaquant le premier.

Diego para ses coups, rapidement et agilement. Il n'allait pas faire semblant d'être faible, au contraire. Avec ces gars là, il vaut mieux montrer sa force que sa ruse, pensa Diego. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Diego faisait attention à chaque geste, à chaque mouvement et à chaque membre de son adversaire. Il remarqua que Carlos n'était pas aussi habile avec ses bras que ses jambes. Diego s'amusait comme un petit fou, remarquant en réalité que Carlos était un bien piètre escrimeur qui n'obtenait son salut que par la force de ces coups. Mais son agilité, sa souplesse corporel et sa vitesse laissaient à désirer.

Les étudiants en restèrent bouche bée, ils voyaient Diego de la Vega sourire devant la lame de Carlos Del Campo. Visiblement, il s'en délectait. Ils remarquèrent bien que Carlos était en difficulté et était enragé face à la facilité déconcertante qu'avait Diego à bloquer ses attaques de front et à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Lassé par l'échange qu'il jugeait trop long, Diego utilisa une de ses techniques créatifs et pratiques, avec vitesse et habilité, il parvint à désarmer son adversaire et à le blesser que très légèrement à sa main. Carlos sous le choc, recula et chuta par terre.

"- Alors, Senor, lança Diego, suis-je toujours un bon à rien ?"

L'autre étudiant lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Oh, pardon, je n'ai pas entendu, minauda Diego en approchant sa lame à son cou.

\- Non, paniqua Carlos en faisant rire les autres jeunes gens heureux que le tyran des étudiants soient sous la menace du De la Vega.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il à leurs adresses.

Ils répondirent négativement, le sourire aux lèvres, commençant par trouver fort sympathique le nouveau.

"- Très bien, Senor, vous allez répéter, haut et distinctement, que Diego de la Vega n'est pas un bon à rien."

Carlos hésita.

"- Voulez vous que j'inscrive un beau C comme Carlos, ou Campo ou bien Cero sur votre chemise, Senor ? Menaçant Diego en pointant sur son torse.

Horrifié, Carlos répéta machinalement la phrase imposée. Les étudiants hurlèrent de joie et vinrent alors féliciter Diego de sa première victoire.

"- Eh bien De la Vega, tu nous en caches des choses !

\- Bravo, De la Vega !

\- Un véritable Espagnol, y a pas à dire !"

Lorsqu'on annonça la fin du cours, les étudiants sortirent mais Andres et Diego restèrent un instant pour ranger leurs équipements.

"- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu savais manier l'épée, reprocha Andres.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'était par habitude.

\- Quoi ? Par habitude ?

\- Chez moi, je n'avais pas le droit de pratiquer l'escrime avant ma majorité, avoua Diego, et puis je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes, ici, avec les duels et...

\- Mouais, enfin, j'espère que tu te prendras pas la grosse tête avec cette victoire, surtout que tu viens d'humilier Carlos devant tout le monde, et les conséquences vont suivre, donc écoute moi bien...

\- Quoi ?

\- Surveille tes arrières, caballero !

\- Merci pour le conseil.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Protesta Andres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre."

Le professeur Leonidas choisit ce moment pour venir vers eux.

"- Vous êtes doués, jeune homme, complimenta-t-il à Diego, puis-je savoir quel école vous avez-fréquenté ?

\- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, Senor, je n'ai jamais appris l'escrime dans une école, avoua Diego.

\- Il vient d'Amérique, professeur, renseigna Andres.

\- Amérique ? Californie, donc ? Déduit Leonidas.

\- Si, Senor.

\- Vous avez donc eu un bon professeur.

\- Un très bon, fit Diego qui avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme. Pourtant, il ne parvint à poser un nom ou un visage familier.

"- Puis-je savoir son nom ?

\- Je crains qu'il ne vous dira rien, professor, ce n'était qu'un simple précepteur et...

\- Précepteur, vous dîtes ? Pâlit Leonidas.

Diego et Andres se regardèrent surpris du ton employé par le professeur.

"- Quel imbécile je fais, se rattrapa ce dernier en reprenant ces couleurs, je ne sais même pas à qui je parle, puis je savoir quel est le nom de notre talentueux fine lame ?"

Le jeune don hésita pendant un moment en se demandant en quoi son nom irait le renseigner sur son ancien professeur d'escrime.

"- Diego de la Vega, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant, pour vous servir."

Le professeur Léonidas blêmit alors et recula d'un pas fixant l'étudiant de la tête au pied.

"- Par tous les saints, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas croyable.

\- Euh, professeur ? Douta Andres.

\- Diego...Diego de la Vega...Si je l'avais su...Mon dieu, balbutie l'homme en prenant les épaules de Diego.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit le jeune don mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as tellement grandi...je vois que tu m'as même dépassé...Mon dieu, Diego...Quel homme es-tu devenu !"

Comprenant à qui il parlait, Diego en resta bouche bée pendant un moment.

"- Tu te souviens pas de ton ancien maître d'escrime ? S'esclaffa Leonidas en lui rappelant ce rire qui avait tant manqué à Diego.

\- Maître Leo ? Souffla-t-il.

Le professeur Leonidas sourit.

"- Mon nom complet étant Leonidas Felicis Zorro.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru...vous retrouver...ici, bredouilla Diego qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, vous avez...changé..

\- Ah, oui, la barbe, ça me vieillit, je sais, plaisanta Leo.

\- Eh, oh, temps mort, intervint Andres, des explications seraient les bienvenues, senores."

Diego et Leo éclatèrent de rire.

"- Andres, voici mon ancien précepteur et celui qui m'a appris l'escrime, fit Diego, on peut dire que le monde est petit.

\- D'accord, donc c'est en partie grâce à vous, que Diego a gagné contre Carlos.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Leo, car je n'ai pas reconnu totalement ma trace.

\- Je vous raconterai cela en détail plus tard, dit Diego en évitant son regard interrogateur.

Un étrange homme entra soudainement dans la salle. Il était légèrement chauve et ses cheveux mi-bruns, mi blonds étaient bouclés d'une façon sauvage. Il avait une figure d'ahuri qui le pouvait le prendre pour un idiot ou un plaisantin. Quand il aperçut les trois hommes, son sourire s'élargit de bonheurs.

"- Qui est ce ? Demanda Diego.

\- Hola, Bernado, salua Andres à l'homme.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de la main et s'inclina. Devant son trop grand sérieux, Andres éclata de rire et l'imita.

"- Bernado, je te présente Diego de la Vega, annonça Leo, Diego, voici Bernado, c'est mon fidèle serviteur et ami. Il ne parle pas, il est muet donc il ne fait que s'exprimer avec le langage des signes."

Le serviteur serra la main de Diego avec vivacité qui l'étonna.

"-Eh bien, Bernado, qui-y-a-t-il ? Questionna Leo à son domestique qui répondit alors par des signes de la main.

\- Je vois, murmura le professeur quand il eut fini de lire les gestes de Bernado, aide Diego et Andres à ranger le matériel et retourne dans mes quartiers ensuite."

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux étudiants.

"- Senores..Salua-t-il pour un au revoir, c'était une joie de vous revoir, Diego...Andres, faîtes attention à ce renard !"

Le passionné de littérature éclata alors de rire, Diego sourit devant cette appellation qui finissait par lui coller à la peau.

* * *

Andres donna un peu d'ordres à son bureau. A force de lire et de préparer sa thèse littéraire qui n'était que pour la fin de l'année, il avait oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre d'un étudiant militaire. Sa chambre, semblable à toutes celles des autres étudiants, étaient garnis de livres et de feuilles volantes, n'ayant plus de places dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, des bouquins avaient pris place au sol, formant des pyramides.

Tout à coup, un bruit provenant de sa porte le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer ? Andres qui avait apprit à se méfier de toutes menaces prit son épée poussiéreux au coin de la chambre et s'approcha doucement de la porte qui commençait à émettre des grincements sourds. Il ouvrit violemment. Le corps d'un homme s'effondra au seuil. A la lueur de sa lampe, il fut horrifié de reconnaître la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir.

"- Diego ! S'écria-t-il en abandonnant son épée et en tirant par les épaules son ami pour le faire entrer complètement dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière lui. Le visage de son compagnon était parsemé de bleus et ses vêtements ensanglantés étaient déchirés par endroits dévoilant des blessures bénignes. Une filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"- Eh, oh, Diego ! réponds moi."

Il donna quelques claques légères pour lui faire reprendre connaissance et effectivement, ça a marché car le jeune don clignota des yeux.

"- Andres ? Murmura-t-il en tentant de s'asseoir contre le mur.

Le jeune littéraire alla mouiller une serviette et le passa sur le visage de Diego.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? A peine arrivé il y a deux mois, et tu as déjà des ennuis ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

\- Carlos Del Campo, marmonna Diego pour toutes réponses.

Andres écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

"- Tu t'es battu avec lui ?

\- Non, mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, répondit Diego en essuyant le sang de ses lèvres enflés, il n'était pas tout seul.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de surveiller tes arrières !

\- Hilario était avec moi, ajouta Diego d'un air dégouté qui pouvait en dire long.

\- Hilario ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'à eux, au début, je croyais que c'était un hasard que je sois tombé sur eux mais quand j'ai vu qu'Hilario restait en retrait et très calme, j'ai compris qu'il était de mèches...

\- Le traître ! Maugréa Andres, et il se disait ton ami ! Tu l'as sauvé d'un accident et voilà comment il te remercie !"

Quand Diego sentit qu'il reprenait un peu de force, il essaya de se lever mais il s'effondra sur Andres qui le soutint.

"- Par tous les saints, Diego, demain...

\- Je sais, c'est la fête de San Nicolas...je ne pourrai pas participer au championnat.

\- Bon sang, mais les trois quart des étudiants ont parié sur toi ! Ils comptent sur toi pour remporter le trophée !

\- Carlos a eu ce qu'il voulait, murmura Diego las, j'aurai du m'y attendre..."

En vérité, il était tellement fatigué, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et Andres le remarqua.

"- Ecoute, prends mon lit, j'irai dans ta chambre, proposa-t-il en l'aidant à se coucher.

\- Non...ça...va..

\- Arrête de parler, tu dors éveillé, sourit Andres en soufflant sur la dernière bougie.

Diego ne répondit rien, déjà dans un lourd sommeil. Rapidement, Andres quitta sa chambre s'assurant de ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs mais au lieu d'aller dans la chambre de Diego, il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea droit vers le quartier des professeurs en restant vigilant.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Leo jouait au échec avec son serviteur muet. Il lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir. "- Andres ? S'étonna le professeur en le voyant entrer.

\- Désolé de venir si tard, s'excusa l'étudiant, mais vous savez que Diego s'est inscrit pour le Trophée de San Nicolas ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Carlos Del Campo et quelques amis à lui ont fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas y participer.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Leo en se levant, cela s'appelle de la triche !

\- Il n'y a malheureusement aucune preuve que Carlos a tabassé Diego, gémit Andres désespéré, c'est une véritable perte, surtout que des paris sont mis en jeu, ainsi que son honneur. Déjà il avait eu des difficultés à s'intégrer dans Madrid, si il abandonne à cause de ça...

\- Tel que je le connais, il n'abandonnera pas...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, professeur.

\- Ecoute, Andres, dit Leo en posant paternellement ses mains sur ses épaules frêles, nous verrons ça demain, j'espère que Dieu lui redonna la force de participer à ce championnat. Vas te coucher maintenant, si tu te fais prendre alors que le couvre feu vient de sonner, je ne voudrais pas te voir subir les 50 coups de fouet."

Andres esquissa un sourire.

"- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Diego a découvert un passage secret qui permet de ne pas être vu par aucun vigile.

\- Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, soupira Leo.


	7. Chapter 7 : Le cavalier noir

**Chapitre 7 : Le cavalier Noir**

Diego était introuvable et le championnat allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Leo , Andres et Bernado avaient cherché partout mais aucune trace de lui.

Dehors dans la Grande Cour de l'Université, un immense estrade avait été construit pour l'occasion et des familles influentes d'Espagne avaient été invité à prendre place sur les gradins.

Andres et Bernado se faufilèrent parmi la foule qui attendait les premiers duels. Déjà les premiers combats commencèrent et encore une fois, ils ne virent pas leur ami.

Puis, la voix de l'arbitre demanda la présence de Diego de la Vega et de Julio de Araca. L'étudiant en littérature et le muet retinrent leur souffle en apercevant Julio qui s'avançait vers l'arbitre et mais rien du coté de l'adversaire. Il eut alors des murmures devant cet absence qui retardait le championnat.

"- Diego de la Vega ! Hurla l'arbitre de nouveau en fixant la foule des vingtaines de participants.

\- C'est bon, je suis là ! S'écria un cavalier qui s'approcha de l'estrade sur un cheval blanc.

Andres et Benardo crurent rêver et clignèrent des yeux. Diego avait l'air bien. Il était vêtu entièrement de noirs à la grande surprise de tous les autres épéistes qui eux, avaient revêtu uniquement des chemises blanches. Le serviteur muet, en bon ami, se précipita vers lui, proposant de s'occuper de son cheval. Diego lui adressa un sourire gratifiant.

"- Gracias mi amigo, le remercia-t-d'une voix qui cachait la fatigue.

Il gravit les marches qui menait à son duel et se mit en position. Tout le monde, en particulier Andres, Leo et Bernado retinrent leur souffle. Blessé, battu et épuisé, Diego allait combattre. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Les premiers duels de Diego étaient faciles et sans problèmes particuliers. Il gérait bien malgré son état précaire. Il tenta de faire un effort minimum contre les adversaires qu'il jugeait faible ou débutant, ce qui était le cas au début, il ne força pas trop.

Ses vêtements noirs lui collaient à la peau et il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang qui lui mouillait ses habits. Il avait choisi le noir afin de masquer le liquide rouge qui continuait à s'échapper de ses blessures de la veille, le blanc allait les rendre trop voyant.

Il réussit à aller en quart de finale puis en demi et enfin en finale. A cette dernière étape, il était complètement épuisé et meurtri. Ses blessures devenaient de plus en plus douloureux, ses membres plus lourds et ses yeux avaient tendances à se les fermer. Et bien évidemment, son dernier adversaire était son propre bourreau, Carlos Del Campo.

"- Diego, c'est de la folie, tu ne peux te battre ainsi, fit Leo en le rejoignant avant que le dernier duel de la journée ne commence.

En tant que professeur, il avait l'autorisation de parler avec les participants. Il avait remarqué les signes de lassitude de son jeune élève.

"- Maître Leo, je ne lui permettrai pas de gagner aussi facilement, s'il gagne, ce sera avec de la souffrance, murmura Diego en reprenant son souffle, je ne veux pas lui faciliter la victoire en déclamant l'abandon, j'ai aussi mon honneur à défendre.

\- Diego, il y a honneur et...

-...risque, acheva le jeune étudiant en levant ses yeux noisettes sur lui, je sais."

Des anciens souvenirs remontèrent dans la mémoire de Leo qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit garçon de 12 ans était devenu l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"- Vous m'avez apprit d'énormes choses quand nous étions en Californie, continua Diego doucement, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela et aujourd'hui, je compte les appliquer. Vous m'avez enseigné autrefois que lors de duels, chacun détenait la vie de l'autre entre ses mains, et maintenant, je peux comprendre ce que vous vouliez dire. Carlos a ma vie dans ses mains...et je ne fais que la reprendre.

\- Diego, mi hermano, murmura Leo, regarde-toi...tu n'es pas en état, tu risques de perdre, voir d'y laisser ta vie...jusqu'à cette année, la finale a failli accueillir des morts dans ces annales...Si jamais ton père...

\- Ne mettez pas mon père dans cette affaire, c'est déjà assez dure pour moi, grimaça Diego.

\- Je te supplie, Diego, de ne pas faire cette folie...Tenta de nouveau Leo de le persuader.

\- Maître Leo, j'ai pris ma décision...

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre." Coupa le professeur la gorge serrée.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, maître et élève. Diego fut surpris de cette révélation mais ne changea rien à son choix de continuer.

"- J'ai perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais, avoua Leo, si tu meures aussi stupidement...

\- Je ne mourrai pas, Maître Leo, je vous le promets."

Diego se leva, l'arbitre avait ordonné les deux duelistes de se préparer. Ce fut le coeur serré que Leo dut regarder son élève s'avançait vers, ce qui était pour lui, l'abattoir.

* * *

Diego aperçut le sourire victorieux de Carlos lorsqu'il para en défensif. Il tremblait rien qu'en sentant sa lame percuter celle de son adversaire. Il serra des dents sentant de plus en plus des crampes l'envahir et le tissu de ses vêtements entrer dans sa chair.

Un coup d'inattention profita à Carlos qui effleura son bras gauche. Diego recula brusquement tenant de sa main, la coupure. Il haleta tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sa vue commençait à se troubler et ses pas étaient trop lents. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une chaleur glaciale parcourut son corps. Les derniers paroles de Leo lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui avait promis de rester en vie mais il voyait bien que Carlos n'allait pas s'arrêter à une quelconque blessure. Son regard était celui d'un lion enragé, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie pour lui mordre le cou.

"- Je n'ai pas la force du lion, pensa Diego, mais il me reste la ruse, c'est mon dernier atout."

Le renard qui était en lui grogna de contentement. Désormais, il allait devoir utiliser son intellect et les lois de la physique pour gagner. Le jeune don sourit intérieurement, il avait l'impression d'être sur un jeu d'échec. Il cligna des yeux pour retrouver un peu plus correctement la vue. Carlos attaqua de nouveau. Diego resta toujours sur la défensive, tentant de noter un possible relâchement de la part de l'autre étudiant. Soudain, il eut une idée lumineuse.

Carlos se rendait bien compte que son ennemi faiblissait et il utilisa ses dernières forces pour frapper contre l'autre lame en espérant qu'il lâche. Il visait aussi le coeur, il avait l'attention de faire disparaître cet étranger de cet Université et de retrouver sa gloire perdue. Il allait certes être considéré comme un meurtrier mais le de la Vega ne sera pas le seul mort pour un duel. Puis, il vit alors une opportunité où le jeune don commençait à perdre l'équilibre, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Carlos leva le bras et frappa. L'épée de Diego le bloqua et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses secondes. Les bras du De la Vega tremblaient violemment, Carlos sourit, il allait surement flancher et lâcher son arme. Cependant, un violent coup de genoux dans son estomac lui coupa la respiration, le pliant en deux. Sous le choc et ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait, Carlos prit un moment à se ressaisir mais un deuxième coup l'assomma derrière la nuque, le mettant face contre terre. Il gémit de douleurs et pivota tout à coup pour se reprendre en croyant qu'il avait encore une chance avec l'état de Diego, mais le sabre de ce dernier se posa sur le bout de son nez.

Diego haletait fortement. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il ramassa l'autre épée lentement et le plaça à coté du sien, menaçant son adversaire.

"- Comment est-ce possible ! Hurla Carlos, je croyais que...

\- Tu as cru que j'étais en train de faiblir mais tu te trompais, déclara Diego, j'ai fait semblant tout à l'heure, si bien que tu as baissé ta garde et tu m'as laissé une ouverture."

Carlos baissa les yeux, enragé. Diego abaissa ses armes et rendit l'épée à son adversaire. L'arbitre signala alors la fin du duel et la victoire de Diego de la Vega. Des cris de joie et des applaudissements raisonnèrent dans la cour. Diego, épuisé, remercia la foule d'un signe de main, le dos tourné à Carlos. Ce dernier, les yeux exprimant que haine et colère, s'élança vers Diego qui se retourna en entendant un étudiant lui prévenir des attentions de Carlos. Il recula de justesse avant que la lame ne le touche. Mais son corps ne suivait pas son esprit, et ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous lui. Carlos fonça vers lui.

"- Ecarte-toi de lui, Carlos Del Campo !"

Les anciens participants se précipitèrent au devant de Diego, formant une barrière humaine empêchant Carlos d'aller plus loin, ils avaient tous leurs épées devant eux, menaçant l'étudiant fou allier. Celui qui avait crié était en tête, Marcos, le fils du vice roi. Andres et Leo rejoignirent le jeune de la Vega qui commençait peu à peu à perdre connaissance.

"- Un médecin, vite ! Hurla Leo. Andres attrapa la tête de Diego avant qu'il ne cogne brutalement le sol et le posa sur ses genoux. Leo ouvrit la chemise de son jeune élève et s'arrêta à mi-chemin en voyant avec horreur les blessures et le sang séché collés au tissu noir. Les autres étudiants le remarquèrent et personne ne fit un commentaire.


	8. Chapter 8 : Des amis

**Peu de temps après.**

"- Allez, ne traînez pas !" Hurla Diego en obligeant sa monture à se retourner vers ses deux compagnons qui avaient du mal à le suivre à cause de la neige au sol.

"- Eh, tu peux suivre notre cadence ! Protesta Andres, mon cheval est épuisé !

\- Le mien va très bien...Répliqua Diego.

Sa monture blanche était aussi excitée que son maître et ne paraissait pas essoufflée comme les deux autres chevaux qui les rejoignaient.

"- J'arrive pas à croire que ce gars était au bord de la mort, il y a quelques semaines, marmonna l'autre homme aux cheveux châtains en se plaçant à coté d'Andres.

\- Tu devrais t'y attendre Marcos, notre Diego a reprit de la forme.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous en faire baver !

\- Tu voulais peut-être que je gagne lors de notre duel devant ton père, Marcos ? Lança Diego taquin.

\- Toi si je t'attrapais..." Il donna un coup à son cheval qui s'élança vers le jeune de la Vega. Éclatant de rire, il s'enfuit rapidement. Ils eurent alors une course poursuite entre les deux cavaliers. De son coté, Andres resta sur place, soupirant et observant le jeu de ses deux amis.

Depuis le tournoi de San Nicolas, Marcos, fils du vice-roi, était resté avec eux et un lien d'amitié avait été formé. Le trio était devenu dès lors très respecté et très craint. Marcos n'avait pas le talent intellect d'Andres, ni l'habilité de Diego mais il avait un laisser-passer quasi constant quand il s'agissait de sortir avec permission, ou quand ils avaient besoins de n'importe quoi qui pouvait rendre leurs vies d'étudiants les plus agréables. Sa lignée lui donnait des avantages que d'autres étudiants ne pouvaient avoir et laisser profiter ses deux amis, qui contrairement à ces anciens camarades, n'en abusaient pas.

Pour les vacances de Noel, Marcos avait ainsi invité uniquement Diego et Andres dans sa demeure familiale, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Diego ne voulait pas retourner chez son oncle et Andres aurait du rester à l'Université, son père étant en déplacement et ses frères n'étaient pas en Espagne. Ils firent ainsi connaissance du vice-roi et de leur fille.

Cependant, à peine arrivé, Marcos avait demandé ou plutôt supplié à Diego de cacher ses talents d'escrimeurs car il ne voulait surtout pas que son père le compare à lui.

"- De plus, il ne cessera de parler de toi à chaque fois qu'il aura des invités, l'avait-informé Marcos, et ton nom sera sur toutes les bouches des nobles d'Espagne et tu imagines bien ce qui se passera.

\- Oui, mais si je perds contre toi, c'est toi qui devra subir ça...Avait rétorqué Diego logiquement.

\- Certes, mais mon père trouvera ça normal et n'ira pas le hurler sur tous les toits. Pour lui, tu es un étranger venu de Californie, il n'hésitera pas à te faire connaître pour que tu puisses intégrer facilement les marches de la noblesse espagnol...

\- D'accord, j'ai comprit, avait-soupiré Diego, je te laisse gagner à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- As-tu vu la maison du fermier ? Je veux que tu demandes à ton père d'arranger ça, même en Californie, nos vaqueros, nos fermiers et nos domestiques sont mieux logés qu'ici."

Marcos vit alors à quel point Diego était un jeune homme au grand coeur. Il en avait même honte, car il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à aider le fermier dont il parlait et à demander recours à l'intervention de son père.

* * *

"- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait les idiots, reprocha Andres dans les écuries.

Marcos et Diego étaient mouillés de la tête au pied. Lors de la course poursuite, Marcos avait réussi à se jeter sur Diego. Ils ont chuté dans la neige et cela a fini par une petite partie de batailles de boules de neige.

"- Tu es resté tranquillement à l'écart, tu aurais pu venir nous rejoindre, répliqua Marcos.

\- Je ne suis malheureusement pas un homme d'action, Si tu peux éviter de recourir à la violence, alors évite là et ta destinée ne sera que meilleure, ajouta-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

\- Ce n'était pas de la violence ! Protesta Marcos.

\- Diego a pourtant un bleu à sa joue droite, rétorqua Andres.

Le jeune don posa une main sur sa dite-joue tandis que le fils du vice-roi s'approcha de lui pour constater ce petit dégat. Effectivement, un bel hématome avait pris place.

"- Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, gémit Marcos, tu viens à peine de te rétablir et...

\- Hey ! Du calme, je ne saigne pas, je ne suis pas mort, je suis toujours sur mes deux jambes, le rassura Diego.

\- Et que va dire mon père ?

\- Je lui dirai la vérité, répondit Andres à la place de Diego.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux casse-cous.

\- Je lui dirai que Diego est tombé et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il revient avec un souvenir bleuté...

\- Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais, s'esclaffa le jeune don amusé.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous changer, là je ne saurai que dire si le vice-roi vous voit de la sorte. "

Ses deux amis ne rechignèrent pas et approuvèrent.

* * *

"- Que dis-tu d'Esope ?

\- Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais le comparer avec La Fontaine.

\- Non, je pensais à son coté philosophique.

\- Ah, je vois et tu engageras ainsi sur les fables et la philosophie, de quoi mettre en valeur la poésie morale !"

Dans la bibliothèque de la demeure de Marcos, nos étudiants étaient installés sur une grande table de travail : Diego et Andres étaient plongés dans des livres tandis que leur ami et hôte était allongé sur un divan, baillant depuis de bonnes minutes.

"- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, lança Marcos se sentant délaissé, Diego, moi qui pensais que tu étais fait de la même étoffe que moi.

\- Je trouve que la littérature est un art mystérieux et merveilleux, dit le jeune californien, c'est incroyable de voir comment des hommes peuvent trouver leurs inspirations à travers de images métaphoriques de l'homme et de l'animal.

\- S'il te plait, tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Se plaignit le jeune noble.

\- Tu devrais t'y mettre, dit Andres, tu aurais sans doute meilleur impression auprès de filles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoue que tu n'as aucun succès auprès des dames parce _môssieu_ ne sait pas quoi dire quand il se trouve face à elle."

Marcos se redressa subitement.

"- Je sais très bien parler aux femmes ! Se défendit-il, mais je n'ai pas ton talent de beau parleur ni bien même le physique de bellâtre de Diego !

\- Hé ! Protesta ce dernier légèrement véxé, n'exagère pas !

\- Tu t'es pas vu dans un miroir, Narcisse ?" Balança Marcos.

Andres tenta de retenir de rire mais échoua.

"- Narcisse est le pire surnom que je n'aurai jamais attribué à Diego...J'aurai plus tendance à croire qu'il est son jumeau-contraire ! S'exclaffa le jeune littéraire.

\- Je ne pense pas que je dois ma réputation à mon soi-disant physique, répliqua Diego.

\- Auprès des hommes, non, s'amusa Andres, mais des femmes, oui. Tu n'as pas vu comment la soeur de Marcos et ses amies t'ont regardé la première fois qu'elles t'ont vu, pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elles allaient t'enlever et t'emmener loin de nous.

\- N'empêche que même après avoir perdu contre moi à l'escrime, tu as eu plus de succès auprès d'elles que moi...Maugréa Marcos.

\- Une femme est beaucoup plus attirée par le romantique que par la bête, Marcos, lança Andres, si tu veux mon avis, écris des poésies, prend une guitare et va batifoler en face de jolies demoiselles, et tu auras autant de succès que nous."

Le jeune noble se leva vers lui et lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête.

"- Tu t'es jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? Demanda-t-il plaisantant.

\- Si, je parle même quand je suis seul, n'est ce pas Diego ?

\- Horrible, murmura ce dernier les yeux au ciel, tu n'as pas encore écouté la tirade concernant les procédés rhétoriques que l'on pouvait utilisé lorsque...

\- C'est bon, Diego, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis, coupa Marcos.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un rire commun devant la faiblesse littéraire de leur compagnon.

* * *

**J'ignore si les vacances de ce genre existent à cette époque.**


	9. Chapter 9 : La mort rapproche les hommes

**Début Mars 1818**

Dans la grande salle du cours d'escrime, deux hommes se défiaient amicalement tandis que Bernado, le serviteur muet observait avec admiration.

"- Je vous ai encore battu, maître Leo ! S'écria Diego en faisant lâcher l'épée son adversaire.

\- Bravo, renardeau, félicita le professeur, désormais, tu peux te dire que tu as rattrapé mes précédentes victoires.

\- Vous restez pourtant l'un des meilleurs que j'ai combattu."

Bernado leur donna des serviettes et de quoi se rafraîchir, il se saisit ensuite des sabres pour les nettoyer et les ranger. Pendant ce temps, les deux amis s'assirent pour se reposer.

"- Mais dis-moi, Diego, tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu as pu arriver à ce niveau.

\- ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, dit Diego embarrassé.

\- Non, au contraire, en tant que ton ancien précepteur, j'aimerai savoir comment son élève a aussi bien progressé.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous seriez heureux d'apprendre ça, dit Diego très sérieusement en évitant son regard.

Leo fronça les sourcils, sceptique. C'était bien la première fois que son jeune élève ne répondait pas à une question.

"- Diego ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Souffla Leo.

\- Je...Je suis désolé, je préfère ne pas vous le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Serais-ce illégal ? Est ce que cela à avoir avec ton père ? Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre auquel tu aurais eu un conflit ? Je n'en sais rien ! Diego, est ce que...

\- Maître Leo, coupa le jeune don, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout.

\- Quand on ne veux pas en parler, c'est surtout parce qu'on ne souhaite pas se souvenir, parce qu'on a peur de retourner en arrière, Diego, est ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- On peut dire ça, professeur, mais, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai que la conversation s'arrête là.

\- Comme tu voudras, se résigna Leo le coeur serré.

Ils n'échangèrent rien jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent des pas précipités venir vers eux. Marcos entra dans l'immense pièce, essoufflé et plus pâle que jamais.

"- Diego ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant les épaules de son ami, le...général de l'Université veut nous voir.

\- Quoi ? Mais..pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Leo.

\- Est ce que nous aurions fait quelques choses de mal ? S'enquit Diego.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis angoissé. Des étudiants convoqués par le général en chef, ça signifie de mauvaises ou de très bonnes nouvelles. Allez, viens, Diego, il nous attend, on m'a ordonné de venir te chercher."

Après avoir salué rapidement Léo, Diego suivit son ami en se demandant bien dans quel problème il s'était fourré.

* * *

Le général de l'Université, Marius Ereza Rigados, était un homme d'une carure très imposante, avec une grande moustache et des yeux verts perçants. Son maintien toujours droit montrait une assurance sans borne et une confiance absolue en lui.

Quand Diego et Marcos entrèrent dans son grand bureau, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Les deux étudiants, intimidés par sa présence, n'osèrent pas parler.

"- Don Marcos, Don Diego, salua respectueusement le général Rigados, je vous remercie d'être venu.

\- Senor, pouvons nous savoir pourquoi cette convocation ? Demanda Diego impatient.

Marcos lui toussa gêné par l'intervention de son ami qui ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

"- Oui, bien sur, dit Rigados, je suis désolé de vous déranger pour cela...Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que vous deux et le senor Cortiquez formaient un trio presque légendaire dans toute l'Université.

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur exagérée, nous ne sommes que de bons amis, simplement, répondit Diego en maintenant son agacement.

\- Vous êtiez de très bons amis pour Cortiquez, murmura le général.

En entendant ces mots, Diego pâlit et se redressa :

"- Comment ça "étiez" ? Pourquoi parlez vous au passé ? Nous le sommes toujours !"

Marcos suivit rapidement où Diego en voulait en venir.

"- Senores, Andres Ileos Cortiquez est décédé hier, chez son père, dit Rigardos d'un air désolé, on a reçu le message ce matin."

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard horrifié.

"- Que s'est-il passé ? Se chargea de demander Marcos en voyant que Diego avait baissé des yeux.

\- Il est mort d'une maladie incurable, d'après la lettre, c'est la raison pour laquelle Andres a prolongé ses vacances, senores, croyez le moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis obligé de vous dire une mauvaise nouvelle de ce genre. Je sais que vous étiez amis, les professeurs m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous trois."

Diego n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait le général, son esprit marchait au ralenti.

Andres.

Andres était mort. Il n'arrivait même plus à lever les yeux qui fixaient ses mains. Il ne verrait plus son ami. Il ne reviendra pas comme il l'avait dit avant de partir.

_Flash-Back_

_"- Diego, Marcos, j'aurai aimé vous inviter moi aussi, mais je crains que la demeure de mon père soit en travaux ces temps-ci, dit Andres avant de monter dans la diligence. _

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, amigo, le rassura Marcos, on courtisera une jolie damoiselle pour toi._

_\- C'est ça, si tu réussis._

_\- Andres !_

_\- Salue ta famille de notre part, fit Diego avant que ses deux amis n'en viennent aux mains. _

_Un peu énervé, Marcos s'éloigna quelques pas d'eux, l'air boudeur. Le jeune Cortiquez lui prit la main du jeune de la Vega pour la serrer, ce dernier sentit alors quelque chose d'ovale dans sa paume. _

_"- Qu'est ce que..._

_\- C'est une pierre, un topaze pour être précis. C'est aussi noir que la nuit, murmura Andres, garde la, je te la donne._

_\- Marcos, va être jaloux._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai donné un canif en argent, assura Andres, c'est votre cadeau de Noel que je n'ai pas pu vous donner à temps. _

_\- Andres, fais bon voyage, et ne lis pas trop de livres surtout. _

_\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je revienne t'en faire des commentaires ? _

_\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il y aura surement des livres que je n'aurai pas lu et je voudrais juste connaître la fin moi-même."_

_Le jeune Cortiquez éclata de rire._

_"- Oui, c'est promis, Diego, je ne te dirai rien du tout des livres que je lirais."_

Visiblement, il avait tenu sa promesse. Diego n'aura plus l'occasion de savoir si oui ou non, Andres aurait tenu sa langue. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir, qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les trois. Juste pour lui dire au revoir.

"- Diego de la Vega ?"

Le jeune don sursauta.

"- Senor...pardonnez moi, se reprit-il, savez vous quand l'enterrement va-t-il avoir lieu ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas assisté à la cérémonie, se désola Rigardos, on m'a informé que c'était aujourd'hui. Le genéral Cortiquez a voulu faire vite afin de pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe le plus rapidement possible. "

Diego n'ajouta rien. Il se leva et sans attendre son ami, il s'en alla. Marcos adressa ses adieux au général avant de le rejoindre. De son coté, l'officier ultime éprouvait de la compassion pour ses deux étudiants qui découvraient la mort d'un camarade de cette manière et non sur un champs de batailles.

"- Diego ! Diego ! L'appela Marcos, Diego, écoute moi !"

Il lui saisit l'épaule et se figea quand il vit la pâleur mortelle de son ami et une larme qui s'échappait de son oeil droite. Diego l'effaça rapidement.

"- Il faut qu'on parle. ça peut que nous aider, dit Marcos d'une voix étranglée, ne reste pas à pleurer Andres dans ton coin, nous devons continuer à nous entraider.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança Diego la gorge serrée, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes amis. Andres n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'écartes de cette manière. Je sais que entre nous deux, c'est toi qui souffre le plus...

\- Marcos...Interrompit Diego, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose."

Ce dernier croisa les yeux noisettes de son ami : ils étaient tristes, humides et torturés.

"- Andres m'a confié qu'il était malade depuis ses 15 ans, avoua Marcos.

Sous le choc, Diego inspira pour digérer l'information subite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais préféra sans doute taire ses pensées. Il se détourna de son ami et courut en direction des dortoirs.

"- Diego ! Cria Marcos en le poursuivant.

Le jeune de la Vega s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir bousculé pas mal d'étudiants et de professeurs qui se demandaient bien ce qui se passait.

"- Diego ! Hurla Marcos en tambourinant la porte de la chambre de son camarade, Diego, ouvre -moi !"

Des bruits s'entendirent à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les voisins sortirent des leurs intrigués l'agitement soudaine.

"- Diego ! Continua le fils du vice roi, écoute moi, je t'en prie !

\- Marcos, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi tout ce raffut ?

\- Diego est-il malade ?

\- Hey, Marcos, vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe ? Intervint Carlos en poussant la foule de monde devant la chambre de la Vega où on pouvait deviner assez facilement que la porte et ses murs étaient attaqués par des objets insignifiants à l'intérieur.

"- Andres...Andres est mort, annonça le jeune noble.

Un silence s'installa. Andres était respecté et reconnu pour son talent littéraire et d'acteur, et aussi pour sa façon d'aider les autres.

"- Je suis désolé, dit Carlos sincèrement, Andres était un homme bien."

Marcos ne s'attarda pas sur la soudaine gentillesse du meilleur ennemi de Diego et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

"- Diego, ouvre s'il te plait !

\- Va-t-en, Marcos, entendit-il derrière, va-t-en je t'en prie."

Un silence s'installa parmi les étudiants. La voix de Diego était méconnaissable. Le chagrin et la douleur pouvait être perçu.

"- Diego, je suis aussi triste que toi, dit Marcos à la porte fermée, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Andres : je ne veux pas te laisser tomber.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous devenu si proche ? Hurla brusquement Diego en donnant un coup violent à la porte, depuis quand il te confiait tout ?

\- Parce qu'Andres te connaissait trop bien pour te parler de ça. Il n'a rien dit, parce qu'il savait comment tu allais réagir et je vois qu'il avait raison."

Marcos attendit une réponse mais rien. Diego avait fini par se taire et s'enfoncer dans ses idées noires. Le jeune noble s'apprêta à défoncer la porte mais Carlos lui tint l'épaule.

"- Ecoute, je crois qu'il faudrait lui laisser un peu de temps, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il hésita puis finalement il dut se mettre à l'évidence que son camarade, rival soit-il, avait raison.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le coeur d'un Homme

**Un personnage que vous connaissez dans les épisodes en noir et blanc, et en anglais ( qui n'existe pas en Français ) , s'est joint à nous. **

* * *

"- Hey, Carlos, où vas-tu comme ça ?"

Le jeune Del Campo se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, Ramon Castillo le rattrapait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ramon ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne viens pas à la fête de San José ? Je te rappelle qu'il y aura un championnat et qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu pour les trois premiers. Ecoute, je t'ai inscrit, nous allons faire...

\- Ramon, coupa Carlos, je suis touché que tu aies pensé à moi, mais je ne compte pas y aller."

Son ami resta bouche bée.

"- Pardon ? Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

\- Non, je suis sérieux.

\- Enfin, c'est une occasion, Carlos, en plus Diego de la Vega est dans l'incapacité de se battre, on doit y aller.

\- Vas-y, tout seul...Je n'ai pas le moral à y aller.

\- Serais-ce à cause de la mort d'Andres ?" Lança Ramon un peu sèchement.

"- J'ai l'impression que tu es le seul parmi les étudiants à rester indifférent à sa mort, répliqua Carlos.

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas que je ne le considère pas comme un humain..Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, Ramon, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter."

Un peu énervé, il s'éloigna de son ami. Carlos en réalité n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on ne pouvait le croire. En fait, il souhaitait uniquement être reconnu et la venue de Diego de la Vega avait fait tomber à l'eau tous projets de gloires. Lorsque Marcos avait quitté son groupe pour rejoindre le duo Andres/Diego, Carlos s'était longuement demandé pourquoi. A force de voir les trois amis ensemble, rire, s'amuser, travailler et s'entraider, il avait fini par les envier et avait comprit pourquoi leur amitié était si solide.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs vides à cette heure-ci et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Diego. Voilà une bonne semaine que Diego de la Vega n'avait quitté sa chambre après s'être rendu chez la famille d'Andres pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Marcos est allé avec lui et lui avait confié que le jeune don était complètement dévasté et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

"- Andres m'avait dit que Diego était trop sensible pour pouvoir accepter le fait qu'il soit malade, il savait en plus comment il réagirait face à sa mort, lui avait dit Marcos, Andres a énormement souffert de cacher ce secret, car il ne voulait pas voir Diego ainsi..."

Depuis ce jour, il était devenu le confident de Marcos. Avec la perte d'Andres, Carlos ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son ami même si ils avaient été longtemps en conflits.

Dans une inspiration, il frappa à la porte du De la Vega. Aucune réponse. Se mordant les lèvres, il essaya de l'ouvrir et fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas vérouillée.

Dans la chambre, c'était un chaos. Lui qui pensait que sa chambre battait les records du désordre, il devait constater que celle-ci avait survécu à une tempête ou bien à l'apocalypse. Diego était assis sur le bord intérieur de la fenêtre, admirant sans doute le paysage, il ne salua même pas son visiteur qui referma doucement la porte.

"- Buenas Tardes, de la Vega, lâcha-t-il pour lui prévenir de sa présence.

Le jeune don sursauta et pivota vers lui.

"- Carlos del Campo ? Si vous êtes venus pour m'ennuyer...

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, coupa Carlos, je suis venu...pour Andres.

\- Andres ? Répéta Diego légèrement blême.

Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas.

"- Ecoutez, Diego, j'aurai jamais imaginé vous dire ça un jour, mais...Revenez. Revenez en cours, revenez vous battre dans des duels. Ne restez pas ici, cloitrer chez vous..dans ce...bazar.

\- Et en quoi me vaut cette soudaine attention amicale ? Se plaça Diego en face de lui, vous nous avez toujours cherché des problèmes et là, vous venez dans ma chambre me suppliant de sortir ?"

Carlos dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper. Il avait oublié que Diego n'était pas du genre à garder ses mots lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la colère.

"- Je ne nie pas que je ne vous ai jamais porté sur le coeur, Diego, confirma Del Campo, mais en tant qu'être humain, en tant qu'homme et par respect pour Andres, je me devais de venir pour vous dire ce que je pense de votre comportement...regrettable.

\- Sortez immédiatement de ma chambre, Del Campo.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que je vous laisse pourrir entre ses murs comme un mort-vivant ?Franchement, De la Vega, vous me decevez."

Pour toute réponse, Diego lui envoya un bon coup de poing en plein visage et le saisit par le col.

"- Comment osez-vous ? Je vous interdis de m'insulter de la sorte ! S'écria-t-il en le maintenant contre le mur.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Un homme qui s'enferme, à cause de la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis est un mort-vivant, je doute qu'Andres aurait été fier de vous.

\- Ne bafouez pas son nom avec votre langue de vipère, Carlos !

\- Pour l'instant, celui qui bafoue son nom, c'est vous en restant dans votre solitude pathétique. Dîtes-moi, est ce que Andres vous a laissé seul lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici ? Est ce qu'il vous a laissé seul après sa mort ? Non ! Il a pensé à vous, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il a demandé à Marcos de veiller sur vous !"

Remarquant l'hésitation de Diego, Carlos en profita pour lui rendre un coup de genoux dans le ventre, le faisant reculer et le giflant si bien que le jeune don se retrouva à terre. Cette fois-ci, les rôles furent inversés, Carlos le maintient à terre.

"- C'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais aimé, De la Vega, mais...je vous envie. Je vous envie d'avoir eu des amis comme Andres. Et par respect pour sa mort, pour honorer sa mémoire, je me sens obligé de vous..."

Il déglutit, venant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire.

"- De vous...aider, acheva-t-il.

Le jeune don en resta abasourdi devant ses paroles venant d'un de ses rivaux. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas une façon pour l'autre de jouir de sa situation.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aiderez vous ? vous avez toujours cherché à me causer des problèmes ?

\- Parce que la première personne qui m'est parlé quand je suis arrivé ici, c'est Andres. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ?"

Diego garda le silence attendant la suite de sa phrase.

"- Il m'a dit : Ne regarde pas par terre quand tu marches, car c'est là qu'on enterre les morts , regarde autour de toi, c'est là que tu verras la vie. Elle m'a un peu dérouté, je ne l'avais pas comprise au début, ni pourquoi il m'avait dit ça le premier jour où je suis arrivé. En fait, il savait que j'avais perdu mon frère jumeau, et il avait vu à quel point, ça m'a anéanti."

Carlos le lâcha et se redressa tout en aidant le jeune De le Vega.

"- C'est vrai que même après ça, je n'ai jamais été très sympathique avec lui, mais sachez que je ne l'ai jamais provoqué en duel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qui aurait eu envie de provoquer un ange ?"

Devant sa réponse innattendue et surprenant, Diego éclata de rire.

"- J'aurai jamais cru entendre ça de vous, rit-il.

\- Moi non plus, sourit Carlos, écoutez, je vous invite à venir boire un verre avec moi.

\- Serait-ce encore un de vos mauvais tours ? Se méfia Diego.

Carlos eut un rire nerveux, en lui tendant le gilet de son uniforme avec sa ceinture.

"- Et si c'était le cas, seriez vous prêt pour un défi ?"

* * *

Finalement, Diego avait suivi le jeune Del Campo. Il devait avouer qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Les deux étudiants allèrent dans une taverne qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Cependant, il était clair que le soudain retour de Diego en compagnie de Carlos n'allait pas rester un secret bien longtemps.

"- Tiens, donc, Diego de la Vega, je vois que vous êtes sortis de votre tanière."

Carlos et Diego levèrent les yeux vers celui qui venait de troubler leur moment de détente. Ramon Castillo souriait à pleine dent.

"- Et toi, Carlos, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour tu partagerais la table avec De la Vega, ajouta Ramon à Del Campo.

\- Les gens peuvent changer, mon ami, rétorqua Carlos à la grande surprise de Diego.

\- Alors tu m'abandonnes ? C'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux."

Mais Ramon ne semblait pas accepter la situation aussi facilement que Carlos.

"- Je vois. Ainsi, Diego, vous avez perdu un ami et donc vous allez en voler un autre.

\- Qu'insinuez vous ?"

Diego s'apprêta à se lever mais Carlos lui retint son épaule.

"- C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui, corrigea ce dernier en serrant fortement l'épaule de Diego si bien qu'il en grimaça, si tu as quelque chose à reprocher, c'est à moi qu'il faut que tu fasses.

\- Pourquoi, Carlos ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ?

\- Nous le sommes toujours.

\- Non. Tu as choisi le camp adverse.

\- Ecoute, on va pas passer son temps à faire la guerre entre nous. Je veux juste enterrer la hâche de guerre.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Carlos. Mais désormais, notre amitié s'arrête ici.

\- Ramon, c'est complètement stupide..."

Mais le jeune Castillo ne l'écouta pas et alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Diego était désolé pour son ancien rival.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Carlos en haussant les épaules, de toutes façons, Ramon restait avec moi uniquement pour l'argent.

\- Tu as de drôles d'amis.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis, Diego. Les gens que je fréquente sont surtout des personnes d'origines nobles, des riches, des aristocrates. Mais, ils sont tellement...immorales, stupides, sans cervelles, se gavant d'idioties...

\- Tiens donc, d'où vient le Carlos qui ne voulait que gloire et richesse ? S'amusa Diego qui n'arrivait pas à croire que son rival était beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'il ne paraissait.

\- J'ai muri, de la Vega. J'ai changé, murmura-t-il, peut-être que maintenant je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul, perdu, coupable.

\- Coupable de quoi ? S'enquit le jeune de la Vega.

\- Coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher la ruine de son propre père."

La nouvelle laissa Diego abasourdi.

"- Attend, tu veux dire que...

\- Mon père est ruiné, soupira Carlos en s'étirant négligemment, sa dépression l'a rendu accro au jeu de carte et à l'alcool et il a tout perdu en peu de temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le frère de ma mère, mon Oncle Aris de la Cadana a pris mes frais de scolarité en charge et il m'a désigné comme son héritier avant même que mon père finisse dans cet état. Il est veuf et sans enfants.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père."

Le jeune Del Campo étouffa un rire.

"- Tu sais quoi, Andres était au courant de ça. J'ignore comment il pouvait être au courant de tout et n'importe quoi, mais il était toujours informé de ce qui se passait chez chaque étudiant."

Diego approuva ses dires. Il était vrai que son ami avait tendance à savoir tout avant tout le monde, il connaissait les mauvaises nouvelles comme les bonnes. Diego se souvenait très bien que parfois, Andres allait voir les autres étudiants pour savoir si tout allait bien ou pour les féliciter d'un heureux événement ou bien pour les encourager. Marcos et Diego ne s'étaient jamais demandés comment et pourquoi Andres faisait tout ça. Pour eux, c'était la personnalité de leur ami littéraire.

"- Bien, j'offre un toast au plus grand homme de lettres, Andres Ileos Cortiquez. Salud, fit Carlos en levant son verre.

\- Salud." L'imita Diego.


	11. Chapter 11 : Amitié et Rivalité

Ils rentrèrent tard. Mais cela fit beaucoup de bien au jeune de la Vega. La compagnie de Carlos était fort agréable. Il n'était pas aussi calme qu'Andres, ni diplomate que Marcos mais il était franc et sincère, ne mâchant pas ses mots, employant parfois des mots assez grossiers qui faisaient rire le jeune californien.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Diego remarqua alors une faible lueur lumineuse qui provenait de l'ex-chambre d'Andres. Intrigué, il se décida à entrer dans la pièce qui n'avait été guère vidé depuis la mort du jeune Cortiquez.

Un homme de petite taille était assis sur le lit pleurant dans la chemise de nuit du jeune défunt.

"- Bernado ? Reconnut Diego tout en refermant derrière lui.

Le serviteur muet sursauta de frayeur.

"- Ne t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien, le rassura le jeune don, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Les larmes suffirent à Diego pour comprendre qu'il faisait le deuil de son ami. Parmi l'ancien trio, Andres était le plus proche de Bernado, d'ailleurs, il le comprenait mieux que le professeur Leo. Bernado l'aimait beaucoup car le jeune littéraire se faisait toujours du souçis pour lui et l'accompagnait lorsque Diego et Leo s'entraînaient entre eux.

Dorénavant, son compagnon avait laissé derrière des amis qui pleuraient sa perte. Diego se sentit honteux. Il maudissait le destin d'avoir tué Andres, mais il avait oublié que d'autres personnes comptaient pour Andres et qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'apitoyer sur la fatalité de la vie et de la mort.

Il passa un bras autour de Bernado pour le réconforter. Le muet fut surpris, il savait que le jeune don était proche d'Andres mais ne le connaissait pas vraiment et c'était bien la première fois qu'on le prenait de cette manière.

"- Ecoute moi, mon ami, pleurer ne servira à rien, déclara Diego en se souvenant des paroles de Carlos, cela ne le fera pas revenir, mais je vais te dire une chose. Andres a beau ne plus être là, toi et moi, nous sommes là. En l'amitié que nous avons pour lui, que dis-tu de le renforcer ?"

Bernado fronça les sourcils, incertain de comprendre.

"- Je te connais pas assez comme Andres, je ne t'ai jamais autant fréquenté qu'Andres, mais si tu veux, si tu as le moindre problème, si tu as besoin de te confier, tu peux venir me demander n'importe quoi. Je ne veux surtout pas laisser tomber un de ces amis."

* * *

**Avril-Juin 1818**

"- Hola, Diego !"

Le jeune californien cligna des yeux en voyant Carlos accouder à une des colonnes de marbres dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'escrime.

"- Tu as enfin décidé à sortir de ta tanière ? Plaisanta son ancien rival en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Il faut bien que j'y sorte tôt ou tard.

\- Au fait, ça ne sert à rien d'aller en cours d'escrime, lui informa Carlos.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le professeur Leonidas n'assure plus les cours, d'après ce qu'on dit il est occupé à gérer ses propres affaires."

Diego se figea. Il y a peine quelques heures, il venait de croiser Bernado et il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son maître.

"- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nous, non plus, renard, lança une voix derrière eux.

Marcos les mains sur les hanches les toisait d'un air intrigué.

"- Dis donc, j'ai loupé quoi là ? Est ce que par hasard on aurait envoyé un homme sur la Lune ? Ou bien je rêve ? S'exclama Marcos en passant ses bras autour du cou des deux étudiants.

\- Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, rétorqua Carlos.

\- Tu parles pour moi ? Simplement parce qu'on se connaît depuis nos 12 ans ?

\- Por favor, vos histoires sont très passionnantes, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi le professeur Leonidas ne fait plus cours, intervint Diego impatient.

\- Personne ne le sait. Mais il y a un remplaçant, dit Marcos.

\- Tu parles...Un arrogant, marmonna Carlos.

Le jeune don arqua un sourcils.

"- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Le professeur Orazio ne cesse de repéter que nous sommes des bons à riens et...

\- Il utilise le fouet pour soi-disant nous inculquer la discipline, poursuivit Carlos, ce qui n'est pas contre le réglement.

\- Et ses cours sont-ils passionnants ? Demanda Diego un peu craintif.

\- Ce sont plus des plages de punitions qu'autre chose, répondit-il, il passe la moitié de son temps à crier sur nous et à ordonner des travaux forcés pour ceux qu'il n'aime pas et devine qui est le chouchou...

\- Ramon...Commença Marcos.

\- ...Castillo, termina Diego, pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait la réputation de courir après l'argent ? Pourquoi aurait-il mis le professeur Orazio dans sa poche ?"

Les deux étudiants écarquillèrent les yeux devant sa question.

"- Mais enfin, Diego, n'est-ce pas évident ? Fit Marcos, pour te battre ! Il a même demandé des cours particuliers.

\- Il ne l'a jamais fait avec le professeur Leo, remarqua le jeune don.

\- C'est vrai, mais désormais, Ramon a de bonnes raisons pour s'en prendre à toi plus qu'à moi, intervint Carlos, je suis de ton coté et plus du sien, en gros, il vient de perdre sa poule aux oeufs d'or et je pense qu'il veut une revanche à sa manière.

\- Tu parles d'un ami, soupira Diego. Il venait de perdre un rival qui est devenu en quelque sorte un ami, mais un autre allait le remplacer.

Il connaissait Ramon pour avoir longtemps était le second de Carlos, bien que parfois Ramon le défiait sans que ce dernier ne soit dans les parages. S'il devait comparer entre Carlos et Ramon, il jugerait Ramon comme fourbe et manipulateur, constamment à la recherche de défi ou d'argent, alors que Carlos n'agissait que pour une bonne raison telle une preuve de supériorité ou bien un championnat. Il était clair que désormais, Carlos avait d'autres projets en tête que de se faire remarquer ou de défier n'importe qui comme il avait eu cette habitude lors de ses débuts universitaires.


	12. Chapter 12 : Un traître innocent

Effectivement, le professeur Orazio était tout sauf un bon professeur, il était le pire. En voyant le jeune Diego de la Vega, dont l'étiquette de "Meilleur Escrimeur de l'Académie" lui collait à la peau, il ne put exprimer une moue de dégout et la demi-heure suivante, il lui ordonna de quitter le cours soi-disant que Diego était insolent en se vantant de ses capacités alors qu'il ne l'avait uniquement désarmé lors du duel que le professeur lui avait imposé.

Plutôt content d'échapper à ce cours horrible, Diego laissa ses deux amis, Carlos et Marcos poursuivre seuls à leur plus grand malheur. Il chercha alors Bernado et parvint à le trouver à proximité des cuisines.

Ce dernier était content de le voir et lui offrit même une des tartes qu'il avait pu voler discrètement dans les cuisines.

"- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Lui reprocha Diego amusé en s'asseyant sous les arcades du bâtiment. Le serviteur muet s'installa à ses cotés. Les deux hommes purent déguster tranquillement leurs patisseries.

"- Dis moi, Bernado, tu étais au courant que maître Leo ne faisait plus cours ? Dit Diego au bout de quelques minutes.

L'autre homme répondit positivement.

"- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je n'étais pas au courant."

Bernado commença ses gestes pour exprimer ses pensées.

"- D'accord, il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète pour ça à cause de la mort d'Andres, traduit-il, mais sais-tu pourquoi il a subitement arrêté de faire cours ?"

Il semblait tout à coup hésiter lançant des regards furtifs au jeune homme puis en les baissant, embarassé.

"- Est ce que c'est grave ? Poursuivit Diego pour l'inciter à se confier.

Un soupir. Puis un hochement de tête qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune don. C'est alors que Bernado se confia par des signes de main.

"- Maître Leo...va être tué ? Non ? il veut tuer quelqu'un ? Interpréta Diego sous le choc.

Bernado hocha tristement la tête.

"- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Souffla-t-il.

Le muet le fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas sur et qu'il pensait que son maître était un homme bien, et il ne savait pas à qui le dire à part à Andres. La mort de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs rendu Bernado si triste qu'il en avait oublié son maître.

"- Sais-tu qui il veut tuer ? demanda Diego.

Non, Bernado l'ignorait, mais il lui fait signe que dans la chambre de Leo se trouvait une fiole de poison.

"- D'accord, je vais vérifier pour voir si tu dis est correct, proposa Diego tout de même dans le doute.

Bernado ne protesta pas, approuvant sa réaction.

* * *

Ils durent passer par de nombreux passages secrets inconnus de Bernado jusqu'alors. Seul Andres les connaissait par coeur et Marcos uniquement les principales. Diego les avait découvert peu après son premier jour à l'Université, voulant échapper à tout prix aux étudiants trop curieux de cette époque. Pour aller jusqu'aux appartements de professeurs, ils durent empruntés un passage par la chapelle et par le réfectoire, puis dans des sous-sols. Bernado eut du mal à s'y trouver tellement, le nombre de couloirs était élevé mais Diego lui assura que plus tard il pourrait les reconnaître tous.

Le serviteur muet, à l'étage des appartements des professeurs, le guida jusqu'à celle du professeur Leonidas. Il entra le premier pour s'assurer que son maître était absent. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne et Diego commença à fouiller dans les armoires et placards sans trop déranger. Bernado lui tendit alors la fameuse fiole qui n'était pas encore ouverte et dont l'étiquette indiquait clairement que c'était du cyanure.

"- As-tu trouvé d'autres choses qui pourraient indiquer que maître Leo veut commettre un acte illégal ?" Demanda Diego en évitant de penser au pire. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'un jour, il douterait de son ancien maître d'arme. Mais Bernado était un homme sincère et fidèle, il ne voulait que le bien pour son maître et ses amis, il n'avait eu le choix de se confier et Diego ne pouvait que le croire.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, ils durent chercher quelques indices qui prouveraient que Leo participait à un mauvais coup mais ils firent chou blanc.

"- Je pense que ce ne soit juste qu'une sorte de collection, soupira Diego en remettant la fiole à sa place, peut-être pense-t-il au suicide...ce en quoi je lui parlerai."

C'était inconcevable que son maître puisse avoir des idées aussi noires, mais son absence en cours ne concordait pas avec un suicide probable.

Tout à coup, les deux amis se figèrent, des voix s'entendaient. Rapidement, Bernado montra une cachette derrière les rideaux épais et assez longs qui permettaient à Diego de ne pas être vus. Heureusement que Bernado était le serviteur de Leo car sinon, il aurait été prit puisque deux hommes s'introduire dans la pièce.

Le serviteur offrit son sourire le plus innocent et chaleureux en voyant que son maître était de retour, accompagné d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait.

"- Buenas Dias, Bernado, je te priai de sortir et de ne revenir que pour me ramener mon déjeuner, ordonna Leo d'un ton habituel.

Le serviteur fixa un bon moment l'étranger. Il était grand, paraissait plus vieux que Leo à cause de ses cheveux gris et portait une élégante moustache.

"- C'est un ami, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer Leo, laisse nous."

Le pauvre homme dut quitter l'appartement en se mordant les doigts pour le jeune de la Vega. Ce dernier ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, du moment qu'il n'était pas découvert et que Leo ne soupçonnait rien de sa présence, c'était bon signe. De plus, il allait pouvoir écouter la conversation entre son professeur et l'inconnu.

"- Sachez, Leonidas, que je ne tolérais aucun échec, lança celui-ci pour commencer, je sais que vous avez du talents pour ce genre d'affaire et...

\- Mikaelo, rappelez moi depuis combien de temps nous travaillons ensemble ? Rétorqua Leo assez sèchement.

\- Deux ans..marmonna l'autre.

\- Et combien de fois, avons-nous subi un échec ?

\- Aucune.

\- Donc je vous serai grée d'éviter ce genre de discours. Notre travail est d'éliminer tous ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être dangereux pour la couronne et à cause de la médiocrité des autres agents, j'ai du me déplacer et quitter Madrid en dépit de mon poste de professeur !

\- Et j'en suis navré mais vous êtes le meilleur, il est bien normal de vous demander de l'aide.

\- Je ne serai jamais derrière eux tout le temps, un jour, vous devriez vous passer de moi. Bien, finissons en. Qui est le prochain de la liste ?"

Mikaelo sortit un porte document de sa sacoche et le déposa sur la table.

"- Il est étudiant dans votre Académie, ça va être facile pour vous, sourit-il, il se nomme...Diego de la Vega."

A l'énonce de son nom, le jeune don en frémit. En quoi était-il mélé à ça ? Pourquoi ?

"- Attendez, il doit avoir une erreur, souffla Leo sous le choc aussi, Diego est incapable de trahison ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à la royauté.

\- Nos renseignements nous indiquent qu'il a fréquenté Andres Ileos Cortiquez, d'après ce que je sais, un de ses frères a participé à un soulèvement contre un représentant du roi d'Espagne en Corse. On sait que son père n'est pas favorable aux décisions que prend notre roi concernant les traités commerciaux et qu'il a même pendant un moment soutenu Napoléon dans sa conquête d'Europe.

\- Le jeune Marcos, le fils du vice-roi, peut autant être considérer comme dangereux, si je suis le cheminement de votre pensée ! S'écria Leo.

\- Or son père est le vice-roi, jamais il n'ira le trahir. Et justement, nous pensons que le jeune De la Vega pourrait l'influencer, tout comme Andres l'aurait fait.

\- Andres ne s'interressait pas à la politique ! S'énerva le maître d'arme, vous l'insultez en le traitant comme un criminel !

\- Le fait que Diego de La Vega ait été envoyé seul par son père, alors qu'il aurait pu rester en Californie pour le seconder, renforce nos soupçons. De plus, nous avons apprit dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec les nobles de l'aristocratie espagnol, sauf evidemment le jeune Marcos. Nous pensons donc que c'est un anti-royaliste qui tente d'étendre ses idées. Andres étant mort, il ne pourrait que le remplacer.

\- Andres n'était pas...

\- Le jeune Cortiquez écrivait beaucoup, coupa Mikaelo, il a même envoyé une lettre au roi en disant qu'il était scandalisé de voir des enfants mendiants dans les rues de Madrid et que notre roi devrait réagir au lieu d'organiser des fêtes mondaines à n'en plus finir.

\- Le roi a-t-il reçu la lettre ?

\- Non, jamais, son secrétaire nous l'a fait parvenir avant.

\- C'est plutôt un acte de générosité digne de l'homme qu'était Andres, dit Leo.

\- La générosité peut facilement détruire la royauté pour la république, comme chez les Français, avec leurs droits de l'Homme ! Nous devons sauvegarder le royaume d'Espagne et pour cela, éliminer tous ceux qui s'opposent à notre roi.

\- Vous portez des accusations contre Diego par des faits qui ne le concernent pas ! Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que les Cortiquez ont pu faire avant sa venue en Espagne.

\- Leo, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous ordonne de réussir cette mission, sinon je me dois de demander à quelque d'autre de le faire. Vous devez l'enlever puis nous lui poserons des questions ensuite nous jugerons de son sort, notre conversation s'arrête ici. Ce soir, je veux que vous soyez à la Taverne Rouge, à l'heure habituel."

Sur ceux, Mikaelo le quitta.

* * *

Diego dut attendre une bonne heure avant de quitter les quartiers de Leo. Choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu, il se précipita à sa chambre en espérant trouver un ami auquel il pouvait se confier. Fort heureusement, Bernado se trouvait là.

"- Mon ami, je crains que je ne sois impliqué dans les affaires de maître Leo sans même le vouloir, soupira Diego.

Le serviteur écouta ainsi le récit du jeune de la Vega et son visage vira vers l'inquiétude profonde. Croire que Diego pourrait trahir la couronne était impossible.

"- Moi qui voulait avoir une vie tranquille ici, je vais finir par vouloir retourner en Californie, quitte à étudier au Mexique ! S'écria Diego sous le coup de la colère, et je ne sais même pas comment Maître Leo compte s'y prendre pour m'enlever."


	13. Chapter 13 : Tuer pour vivre

La journée se passa sans que rien ne vienne pertuber les habitudes du jeune Diego. Il retrouva Marcos et Carlos au réfectoire puis passèrent leur après-midi à la bibliothèque et à la taverne la plus proche à jouer aux échecs ou bien à courtiser les jolies jeunes femmes. Diego était trop obsédé par ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsque Leo passerait à l'action, à force de trop y penser, il en devint même parano, si bien qu'il changea ses habitudes et quitta plus tôt ses amis, pretextant qu'il avait besoin de rattraper certains cours qu'il avait manqué.

A sa grande surprise, il retrouva Bernado dehors qui l'attendait.

"- Tu m'as suivi ? Sourit Diego en venant à lui.

Le serviteur s'inquiétait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de surveiller le jeune de la Vega.

"- Décidément, j'aurai tellement apprécié que tu sois mon serviteur, plaisanta Diego en lui donnant une tape amicale à son épaule.

Dire qu'il put rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre, serait un mensonge car il dut d'abord gagner le duel de Ramon Castillo, écouter les derniers vers écrites de Simon Agria, un ancien admirateur d'Andres, qui désormais venait demander conseil à Diego, accepter les livres de ces professeurs pour qu'il rattrape son retard et enfin, du passer par le passage secret le plus long pour éviter de croiser le professeur Ozario.

Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que Bernado et Diego purent rejoindre la chambre.

"- Au moins, j'aurai fait quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui, rit Diego en s'affalant dans son lit.

Bernado rangea ses affaires et mit en ordre sa chambre en bazar, sans que l'étudiant n'ait à lui demander.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais que je peux le faire moi-même, protesta-t-il cependant.

Mais le serviteur muet lui assura que cela lui faisait plaisir et continua son petit ménage.

En fait, les jours et les mois passèrent sans que rien ne se produisent. Le professeur Leonidas ne reprit plus les cours jusqu'aux vacances d'été et même quitta Madrid pour Barcelone d'après Bernado qui était resté auprès de Diego, Leo ne voulait pas l'emmener.

Ainsi Diego et Bernado passèrent leur vacance ensemble chez l'Oncle Esteban qui avait accepté de les accueillir durant les deux mois de repos.

Novembre 1818

Le professeur Leonidas n'était pas revenu, du moins, il faisait cours une fois par semaine mais le reste du temps, c'était Ozario qui s'en chargeait.

Cependant, la relation entre Diego et Leo restaient toujours le même. Diego avait fini par croire que son maître d'arme avait persuadé ce Mikaelo de son innocence, car Bernado lui avait aussi assuré que son maître n'avait plus des visites de ce genre depuis un bon bout de temps. Malgré cela, les voyages de Leo continuaient et Diego était certain qu'il travaillait pour les services secrets du roi.

"- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, lança Carlos alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la taverne des étudiants militaires. Diego sursauta en remarquant que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

"- Quoi ?

\- Tu es préoccupé depuis que tu as vu Bernado, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir.

\- On te garde une place dans ce bas monde, plaisanta Marcos pour l'appuyer, allez, je pense que notre ami muet était trop remonté, visiblement, il n'a pas osé en parler devant nous.

\- ça me surprends que vous me dîtes cela, s'amusa Diego, serais-ce parce que vous savez que la fille du duc de Ladona est présente ce soir avec son père ?

\- Flûte, on est grillé, Carlos, rit Marcos.

\- Pas que pour cela, assura l'autre étudiant avec un sourire, mais fais comme tu veux, pour ma part, j'ai déjà une petite amie...donc...

\- Tu veux parler de Caterina Velana ? S'enquit Diego en donnant une tape amicale.

\- Quoi ? La fille du marchand de soie ? S'étonna Marcos, je pensais que tu étais plus attirée par les filles de familles nobles.

\- L'amour, mon cher Marcos, n'a pas de prix, dit Diego avant que Carlos ne s'énerve, senores, je vous laisse.

\- Tu préfères la compagnie d'un muet que de jolies filles ?

\- Non, nullement, mais je ne veux surtout pas te voler la vedette, Marcos."

Ce dernier pâlit et leva les bras de rage alors que Diego déguerpissait en riant.

"- Tu vas voir la prochaine fois ! Entendit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs.

Bernado l'attendait bien dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas. Rare pour un homme qui paraissait toujours joyeux et optimiste.

"- Qu'y-a-t-il, mon ami ? Aurais-tu des problèmes ? S'inquiéta Diego tout en refemant la porte.

Le muet hocha négativement la tête et commença ses signes que le jeune don avait fini par être habitué et à comprendre.

"- Tu as des problèmes ? traduit-il, non...quoi ? J'ai des problèmes ? L'homme qui est venu voir Maître Leo..oui, je m'en souviens, c'était il y a quelques mois...il est de retour ?"

Bernado fit signe que oui, d'un air agité.

"- Où l'as-tu vu ? Questionna Diego, ah...il est revenu dans les appartements de Maître Leo. Tu as pu écouter ? Non...Ah, Bernado, si seulement, tu avais pu te faire passer pour un sourd-muet, ça aurait très facile. Bon écoute, retourne chez Maître Leo et préviens moi si tu as des nouvelles, d'accord ?"

Bernado hocha la tête mais se tordit les mains tout en fixant le jeune de la Vega qui saisit sa pensée.

"- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller, allez, file !"

Malgré son inquiétude, le muet s'en alla après s'être incliné comme à son habitude. Diego soupira et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis, surtout si cela finirait comme ses autres soirs où on lui demandait un duel.

Réajustant correctement son uniforme, il remarqua alors un envellope par terre qui avait sans doute était glissé sous sa porte.

"Rendez-vous à la salle d'escrime, ce soir. ."

Diego fronça les sourcils pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné le message à Bernado ? En se rappelant de la figure angoissée de ce dernier, il fit l'hypothèse que Leo ne voulait pas inquiéter le muet et peut-être il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui donner la lettre pour la restituer en main propre.

Dans la salle du cours d'escrime, il n'y avait pour l'instant personne. Seuls quelques rares bougies avaient été laissé allumés, donnant au jeune de la Vega de quoi s'éclairer. Il resta cependant sur ses gardes, le dit-Mikaelo était dans les parages et peut-être que c'était un piège tendu dans l'unique but de le capturer. Diego n'avait encore aucune expérience pour ce genre de situation et ne se fiait uniquement à son instinct, ses capacités d'escrimeur hors pair et son talent pour la ruse.

"- ça fait longtemps, Diego, lança une voix familière.

Le jeune de la Vega sourit en voyant son ancien précepteur, une épée à la main venant vers lui.

"- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tentés par un duel ? Marmonna-t-il, j'en ai déjà assez marre d'accepter les défis de tous les duelistes qui croisent ma route.

\- Oui, j'ai eu vent de ta popularité, s'esclaffa Leo, presque deux duels par jour, d'après ce qu'on dit et aucune défaite.

\- Pas encore non.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu, rassure-toi, déclara Leo d'un ton grave.

Diego pouvait presque s'en douter mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Le professeur jouait avec sa lame qui fendait rapidement l'air. Il tourna ensuite autour de son élève de toujours, l'analysant de la tête au pied. Diego se sentait mal à l'aise et commençait à douter des véritables raisons qui ont poussé son ancien précepteur à lui donner rendez-vous ici.

"- Diego, est-ce-que tu as déjà participé à une quelconque organisation en Californie ?

\- Non, maître, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Alors qui donc a-bien pu t'entraîner à l'épée après mon départ ?

\- En quoi cela a à voir avec une...organisation ? Dit Diego sceptique.

Leo sourit.

"- Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours aussi perspicace, complimenta-t-il, mais tu as répondu par une question, ce qui est une erreur..."

Sans prévenir, Leo lui saisit brutalement le bras, lui donnant un coup de pied derrière son genoux et l'immobilisa tout en lui tordant le poignet. Diego gémit de douleurs, surpris et choqué par la vivacité du professeur.

"- Maintenant, tu vas me dire où as-tu appris l'escrime de cette manière ?"

Le jeune étudiant serra des dents mais ne répondit pas.

"- Répond, Diego !" Hurla Leo en accentuant la douleur provoquant un cri.

"- Arrêtez...Souffla Diego crispé.

\- Tu réponds et j'arrêterai, dit plus doucement Leo.

\- Je...j'ai appris seul...comme vous me l'avez demand..."

Il cria de nouveau, Leo lui craquant un peu plus le poignet.

"- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, Diego."

Avant même qu'il aille plus loin, des hommes firent irruptions dans la salle. Leo lâcha Diego qui tomba à terre, tremblant, se tenant son poignet meurtri.

"- Mikaelo, je pensais que nous devions être discrets ? Lança le professeur à l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

Diego le reconnut facilement, c'était bien le visiteur inconnu qu'il avait aperçu quelques mois auparavant. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent tout à coup. Diego chercha à se défendre mais en vain.

"- C'est vrai, affirma Mikealo, mais le temps nous ait compté et je refuse de perdre une minute de plus. On peut laisser tomber la discrétion."

Il s'approcha du jeune don et saisit son épée à sa ceinture.

"- Ne touchez pas à ça ! S'exclama Diego en s'agitant.

\- Ah et pourquoi ?" Mikaelo plaça alors la lame sous le menton du cadet qui tenta de reculer inutilement puisqu'il était solidement bien maintenu.

"- Parce que cette épée appartient à un gang d'anti-royaliste ? Proposa Mikaelo.

\- Non.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Maître Leo, je ne suis pas un anti-royaliste, ni un républicain...Dit Diego en s'adressant à son professeur.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses pour le jeune étudiant qui se demanda bien comment en pouvait-il arriver à là.

"- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de répondre à la question de ton professeur concernant ton talent légendaire de fine lame ?"

A ces mots, Diego blêmit. Le coéquipier de Leo esquissa un sourire satisfait devant son expression pâle.

"- Je vois, murmura-t-il mielleux.

\- Ce...n'est pas ce que vous croyez...Bredouilla Diego malgré lui.

\- La vérité, Diego, lança Leo, nous voulons uniquement la vérité et nous te jugerons ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que vous serez heureux d'apprendre cela, annonça le jeune étudiant en baissant les yeux, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque trahison.

\- Nous jugerons de ton innocence ou ta culpabilité, dit Mikaelo patiemment.

Diego jeta un regard à Leo qui ne sourcillait pas et enfin, après une inspiration, se décida à raconter :

"- Après votre départ, maître Leo, je pensais pouvoir revivre normalement, comme avant. Mais votre présence me manquait terriblement. Mon père m'envoyait suivre mes cours à la mission pour certaine matière et parfois, des précepteurs venaient...mais aucun ne vous ressemblait. Peu après cela, j'ai commencé à me révolter contre mon père, je refusais de lui obéir alors j'ai quitté Los Angeles.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda Mikaelo.

\- Je suis partie seul, de villes en villes et je me faisais de l'argent en proposant des duels à l'épée. Au début, je visais surtout les vaqueros qui ne savaient manier l'épée que pour se défendre ou bien ils n'étaient pas trop entrainé mais au fur et à mesure, je vis que je progressais rien qu'en me battant en duels.

\- Diego, tu savais le danger que tu courrais ? Souffla Leo.

\- Oui, mais je ne tuais jamais mes adversaires et eux pensaient que je n'étais qu'un enfant faible, donc cela m'étais un avantage pour moi. C'est comme ça, que j'ai appris à manier mieux l'épée , avec des duels contre des inconnus de tous niveaux.

\- Et pourquoi le cachez-vous, si c'était aussi...simple que vous le racontez ? Questionna Mikaelo sceptique.

"- Parce qu'à mon dernier duel, j'ai tué un homme."

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Le ton employé par Diego n'exprimait que regret, culpabilité, chagrin et souffrance.

"- Relâchez-moi, maintenant, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir et je ne suis pas un anti-royaliste.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous rêlacher, déclara Mikaelo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Diego, commença Leo, je suis désolé..

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous..."

On lui saisit tout à coup son bras et releva sa manche dévoilant son bras. Mikaelo sortit une seringue de sa sacoche.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me faîtes ? S'écria Diego en tentant de se débattre tant bien que mal. Mais les hommes qui le maintenaient étaient trop forts pour lui.

"- Non, murmura Diego en sentant la pointe de l'aiguille entrer dans sa chair.

\- Tu vas délirer pendant quelques heures, annonça Mikaelo, mais ce sera suffisant pour que nous préparons "ton entrée"."

Le jeune étudiant sentit son corps se détendre et sa vision s'obtura, devenant floue. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Une voix familière.

"- Diego ? Diego, est ce que tout va bien ?"

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de rencontrer le visage de son ami et ancien rival, Carlos Del Campo. Ce dernier avait un bel hématome au niveau de son front. Auprès de lui, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux de blés bouclés, le regard aussi inquiet. Diego la reconnut : c'était la petite amie de Carlos, Caterina.

"- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Diego en se redressant.

Complètement réveillé, il remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfermés dans une pièce. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Carlos; qui avait le visage grave.

"- On nous a enlevé, Caterina et moi, on étais sur le chemin qui menait à l'université...Répondit Carlos.

\- Je vois que tu t'es battu.

\- Ils ont menacé de la tuer, souffla-t-il en prenant le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Le plus important c'est que vous soyez vivant, le rassura Diego, et Marcos ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je les quittai plus tôt que prévus. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent Diego ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils enlevés ?

\- Je n'en sais rien."

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble. Caterina avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Carlos. Les deux amis n'arrivaient pas à avoir le sommeil.

"- Je suis désolé, murmura Diego.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ça.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as voulu ça. Mais si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai à propos du professeur Leo, j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce qu'ils t'ont raconté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'aurait-il enlevé sinon ? Nous sommes ici pas parce que nous sommes des anti-royalistes, y a quelque chose de pas net dans leur agissement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Diego.

\- Je veux dire que ils font des actes illégales, ils tuent des gens probablement.

\- Ils disent qu'ils agissent pour la justice et protéger le Roi.

\- Tu parles...en nous enlevant ? Diego, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois bien qu'on est dans le pétrin. On ignore ce qu'ils vont faire de nous, du moins, je me demande pourquoi ils ont pris la peine de nous enlever.

\- Parce qu'ils savent que tu es proche de moi.

\- Ils auraient pu épargner Caterina, elle n'a rien avoir la dedans, s'énerva Carlos.

C'était un mystère pour Diego. Son ancien précepteur n'agissait pas habituellement de cette manière, il aurait tout fait pour épargner des innocents. Mais il l'a fait. Il a impliqué Carlos et sa jeune amie. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, Diego fut emmené avec Carlos et Caterina dans une autre pièce, plus grande que celle où ils étaient cloitrés. Il y avait des tonneaux de toutes tailles et des étagères à moitié vides. On maintenait Carlos et Caterina tandis que Diego fut poussé et mis à genoux devant Mikaelo et Leo. Le jeune don frémit en croisant son regard. Il avait du mal à croire que cet homme lui avait enseigné tant de choses en Californie et qu'il devenait son bourreau en Espagne.

"- Diego de la Vega, nous avons une proposition à te faire, déclara Mikaelo qui s'approcha de lui avec une batte en main, nous souhaitons que tu tues un homme."

Le jeune étudiant se figea.

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sembles le candidat idéal pour ce genre de travail, répliqua l'autre.$

\- Et en quoi, mes amis sont-ils ici ? Grinça Diego.

Mikaela ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Leo.

"- Tu penses qu'il acceptera ça ? Tu crois que ce garçon va nous rejoindre ?

\- Diego, fit le professeur, nous voulons que tu deviennes l'un d'entre nous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu disposes de toutes les qualités pour devenir un agent qui agit pour le bien du peuple, expliqua Mikaelo.

\- En tuant des hommes et des femmes, sans les juger ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais devenir un meurtrier ?

\- Oh, je vois que tu es au courant de nos actes...lui murmura Mikaelo dans l'oreille.

C'est alors que le jeune étudiant comprit qu'il venait d'en dire trop.

"- Aurais-tu par hasard écouté au porte ? Continua-t-il.

\- Je...Cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua le californien en baissant les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Bernado dans cette histoire qui lui semblait déjà trop compliqué. Mikaelo lui envoya un violent coup dans le ventre. Diego fut projeté ensuite par terre alors qu'il entendit le cri de Caterina et les insultes de Carlos envers Mikaelo.

"- Que tu ne le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir nous servir pour notre cause, dit Mikaelo, tu es fait, de la Vega, pour combattre.

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur ! Hurla Diego.

\- Tu as pourtant tuer un homme." Souffla-t-il.

Diego pâlit en se souvenant que dorénavant ils étaient au courant de son passé qu'il avait même caché à son père, lui faisant qu'il avait fugué et parcourut la région californien.

"- Je ne veux plus tuer...Bredouilla-t-il, vous ne m'obligerez pas à tuer.

\- Je me douterai que tu dirais cela, de la Vega."

Il saisit alors brusquement Caterina tout en la jetant devant lui.

"- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Cria Carlos en tentant de se débattre pour porter secours à sa bien-aimé.

Mais Mikaelo ne l'écouta pas et sortit un poignard qu'il plaça sous la gorge de Caterina face à Diego.

"- Je suppose qu'une vie contre une autre te donnera plus de motivations, déclara-t-il.

\- Arrêtez...lâchez la...Dit Diego d'une voix mal assurée et tremblante.

\- Tu dois juste tuer un homme, Diego, uniquement un seul homme, intervint Leo très calme.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur épéiste du pays et que l'homme que tu devras tuer est aussi doué que toi, déclara Leo, nous avons essayé tous les moyens pour venir à bout de lui mais nous n'avons rien eu au retour à part des cadavres d'agents sacrifiés pour la bonne cause.

\- Lâchez les, tous les deux et je ferai ce que vous voudrez, supplia Diego qui commençait à pleurer sans vraiment le savoir, relâchez les, mettez les hors de tous ça.

\- Non, nous ne les relâcherons que lorsque tu auras tué notre homme."


	14. Chapter 14 : Masciste

**_Dernier truc que j'écris. _**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

**Auberge Verano, Cadix**

Diego était assis dans un coin isolé. Sa main tremblait. Il tenta de la contenir mais en vain. C'était complètement inimaginable. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait confronter à ce genre de situation. Un serveur vint à lui pour lui proposer à boire, il refusa mais profita pour le questionner.

"- Dîtes-moi, connaissez un certain Masciste ?

\- Si senor, c'est un de nos clients qui a loué une chambre.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- C'est la numéro 4, senor.

\- Gracias, se leva le jeune étudiant pour se diriger vers l'étage.

Le serveur ne se posa pas trop de questions et c'était tant mieux pour Diego. Il frappa à la dîte porte. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se permit d'entrer tout en veillant à ce que personne ne le remarquer.

Dans la chambre, rien ne pouvait suspecter sa cible comme étant un traître. Il n'avait pas de papiers, pas de lettres, ni même un objet précieux.

Des bruits brusques l'incitèrent à sortir de la chambre. Cela venait de la salle à manger et visiblement, quelqu'un avait chercher la bagarre.

Diego aperçut en jetant un oeil en bas, qu'un homme plus imposant que les autres menaient le combat contre trois autres aussi énervés que des chiens enragés. Il observa le combat inégale et constata que ces trois derniers n'arrivaient guère à la cheville de leur adversaire qui semblait tout à fait à l'aise et garder un calme ironique. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois individus étaient à terres, humiliés.

"- Eh bien, fit le victorieux devant ces trois ennemis, vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à vous battre et d'apprendre le code de la fierté. Trois hommes contre un, ce n'est pas digne d'un caballero !" Sur ceux, il se tourna pour se diriger sans aucun doute vers les escaliers. Diego remarqua alors que l'un des adversaires sortit une arme. N'écoutant que son instinct ( ou bien son coeur ), il passa la barrière de l'étage pour sauter et se jeter sur lui. Il le percuta de plein fouet. Un coup de feu retentit. Il sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il entendit des cris autour de lui. Les clients de l'auberge l'avaient entouré et certains avaient assomés le lâche qui avait osé tirer dans le dos.

L'inconnu qu'il avait sauvé sans aucun doute se précipita à lui.

"- Nom de Dieu ! Dit-il en voyant le sang s'échapper de la blessure au niveau de sa hanche, un médecin vite !"

Fort heureusement, il y avait un médecin parmi eux qui n'avait pas perdu son temps, il était déjà auprès de Diego avant que l'homme ne puisse finir sa phrase.

"- Il faut l'emmener ailleurs, ordonna le docteur.

\- Je l'emmène dans ma chambre, l'informa l'autre.

Diego, qui se battait pour ne pas perdre conscience, avait cependant du mal à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que quelqu'un le portait, et qu'on le mettait dans un lit. Il eut tout à coup plus personne autour de lui, sauf l'homme qu'il avait sauvé et le médecin.

"- Je vais devoir lui enlevé la balle, déclara ce dernier en déchirant la partie de la chemise qui cachait la blessure.

Il commença son opération. Diego hurla de douleurs et s'agita brusquement.

"- Calmez-vous, jeune senor, dit l'autre homme en lui tenant la main.

Diego la serra fortement en grinçant des dents pendant que le médecin extirpa la balle de sa hanche. Ce dernier réussit à l'enlever et le corps du jeune de la Vega se détendit. Diego relâcha la main qu'il tenait et put respirer plus tranquillement. Il laissa ensuite le médecin s'occuper du bandage.

* * *

"- Pourquoi vous m'avez vous sauvé, muchacho ? Demanda l'inconnu quand le médecin fut parti après avoir donné les derniers recommandations au jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir de cette manière, senor, dit Diego

\- Je vous dois donc la vie, je suis Maximus, mais on m'appelle Masciste."

A ce nom, Diego blêmit et tituba sous le choc. Il venait de sauver l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Il commença à regretter d'être intervenu, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire. Il hésita alors pendant un instant à prendre son épée et le transpercer. Ce serait rapide et il pourrait rentrer à Madrid avec Carlos et Caterina. Il leur avait promis qu'il les sortirait de là. Tant pis, même s'il l'avait sauvé, il devait encore sauvé d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il dégaina son épée.

Masciste, surpris, recula incertain et prit aussi le sien, se demandant si le jeune homme avait toute sa tête.

"- Je suis désolé, senor, ce n'était pas mon attention de vous sauver, avoua Diego, je n'aurai pas du intervenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- On m'a chargé de vous tuer en échange de la libération de mes amis, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Vous avez toujours le choix."

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Blessé, Diego eut du mal à stabiliser ses jambes et garder de la force. Masciste de son coté, observait d'abord le jeune homme et vit qu'il était faible en vue de la balle qu'il l'aviat touché. Dans son état, Diego laissa alors une ouverture à son adversaire qui en profita pour lui décocher un coups de pied au niveau de sa récente blessure. Il gémit de douleurs en portant sa main à sa hanche et reçut un coup de poing en plein visage qui l'effondra à terre. Il voulut se relever mais Masciste le menaçait de la pointe de son épée qui effleura doucement le bas de son cou.

"- Vous m'intriguez, jeune homme, déclara-t-il, puis-je savoir le nom de celui ou ceux qui vous ont ordonné de me tuer ?

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Rétorqua Diego malgré lui.

\- Je peux voir que vous n'aimez pas tuer, n'est ce pas ?"

A ces mots, Diego baissa les yeux évitant le regard perçant de l'autre homme.

"- Vous n'êtes pas un tueur, continua-t-il, j'ai donc supposé qu'on vous a forcé, pourquoi ?"

Diego hésita et ne répondit pas.

"- Puis-je savoir qui vous envoie ? Insista Masciste.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous les connaîtrez, dit enfin le jeune étudiant un peu sceptique.

\- Ces derniers mois, on ne m'a pas arrêté de chercher à me tuer, je veux juste vérifier si ce sont bien ces mêmes personnes.

\- Un certain Mikaelo...et le professeur Leonidas Zorro.

\- Leo, murmura Masciste.

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Bien sur, Mikaelo est un ancien ami quant à Leo, c'est mon frère cadet.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes son frère ? S'étonna Diego sous le choc.

\- Bien sur, j'ai 5 ans de plus que lui."

Leo n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit concernant sa famille, il avait toujours pensé qu'il était orphelin ou sans attache.

"- Pourquoi tuerait-il son propre frère ? Dit le jeune homme plus pour lui que pour son adversaire.

Masciste rangea alors son épée et ramassa celle du plus jeune pour la lui rendre. Ce dernier s'en empara et leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

"- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur, mais n'en deviens pas un. C'est tout ce que je te demande, s'expliqua Masciste.

\- J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes mouvements et dans ton regard.

\- Que...Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu te bats en faisant attention à ton adversaire, je l'ai vu, tu ne veux pas le tuer mais juste le désarmer ou bien le blesser légèrement."

Diego resta silencieux, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait encore le tuer, mais son coeur n'avait nullement envie de prendre la vie d'un homme. D'un autre coté, il voulait sauver ses amis. Que faire ?

"- Allez, viens, muchacho, je te paie le repas...lança Masciste en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le jeune étudiant hésita.

"- Combien de jours t'a-t-on donné ? S'enquit alors Masciste en remarquant son silence.

ça, Diego l'ignorait. Peut-être autant de jours qu'il lui permettait.

"- Ils ne m'ont pas donné d'ultimatum, mais je dois le faire très rapidement, ils ont pris en otages mes amis.

\- Alors nous aurons le temps devant nous, sourit l'autre homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais...

\- Je t'aiderai à sauver tes amis sans que tu aies à tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Vous voulez sauver votre peau, marmonna Diego.

\- Non, je veux juste sauver ton âme, tant qu'il est encore temps. Allez viens, cesse de te tourmenter et fais moi confiance. Demain, je t'entrainerai.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis...

\- Ne discute pas, je viens d'épargner ta vie...et je te dis de me faire confiance, d'accord ?"

Diego cligna des yeux surpris, il s'apprêta à refuser mais l'assurance de Masciste avait visiblement conquis le coeur du jeune étudiant. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'était mené, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il s'était engagé dans une aventure inattendue bien malgré lui. Ce qui l'ignorait encore, c'était que au plus profond de lui, une âme d'aventurier était en train de naître.

* * *

**Probablement le dernier chapitre que j'écris dans l'ensemble de mes fanfics. Absente pendant un temps illimité. Bien à vous. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 : Emotions

**Alors pour ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic, j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi, tellement je n'avais plus trop d'inspirations. Donc vraiment navré si je donne l'impression de m'enfoncer dans ma fic. Bien à vous.**

* * *

« -Relève toi ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! »

Diego était encore tombé une fois de plus dans ce sol boueux. Il pleuvait, et il était là, à s'entrainer avec celui qu'il aurait du tuer. Maximus Zorro, ou plutôt Masciste. Ce dernier était debout à faire tournoyer élégamment son sabre fixant Diego sans aucune pitié.

Le jeune don tenta de se relever pour lui faire de nouveau face. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il endurait cet entrainement afin de sauver ses amis sans qu'il n'est à tuer un homme innocent.

Masciste attaque encore et encore, Diego se défendait. Il se défendait beaucoup mieux que d'habitude, gardant ses pieds bien posés au sol, comme lui disait son second mentor.

« - C'est ça , continue mon garçon, s'esclaffa l'autre, danse ! Soit aussi léger qu'une plume ! »

Mais Diego était fatigué, sous cette pluie et sous les coups de son adversaire, il se rendait compte qu'il était affaibli. Il n'avait dormi que 4h chaque nuit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue mais ses bras n'arrivaient plus à suivre la cadence de l'autre homme. Il lâcha son arme et dans son élan, Masciste ne put éviter d'effleurer l'épaule du plus jeune.

Diego tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleurs, la main à l'épaule. Masciste s'immobilisa. Il avait compris que son disciple n'avait plus la force. Il l'observa un instant et remarqua l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage du Californien. Il nota aussi que ses vêtements étaient beaucoup plus sales qu'il ne le croyait, la boue avait envahi chaque tissu qui recouvrait le jeune de la Vega.

« - S'en est assez pour aujourd'hui, fit-il en rangeant son épée.

Je veux les sauver. »

Masciste se figea devant le ton déterminé mais faible de Diego.

« - Je veux les sauver, répéta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Tu n'es pas prêt » Fit son mentor.

Diego se leva malgré son épuisement et saisit le col de Masciste.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faites vous ça ? Je croyais que vous alliez m'aider.

Je t'aide justement.

C'est faux ! Vous m'entrainez comme si j'étais un enfant.

Tu es un enfant.

Pardon ? »

Diego semblait confus d'entendre. Il avait passé l'âge d'apprendre à manier l'épée et il était le meilleur de toute l'université.

« - La secte que mon frère dirige est beaucoup plus vaste que tu ne le peux imaginer, entre eux, tu n'es qu'un enfant, dit Masciste, tu ne vaux rien. Oui, c'est une secte qui dit défendre la royauté mais c'est complètement faux. Tu dois apprendre à devenir adulte pour pouvoir te confronter à eux.

Je suis…adulte, siffla-t-il

Non, Diego, tu ne l'es pas. Apprends à contrôler tes émotions, ta douleur…ton chagrin, ta peine, ta souffrance et là…tu deviendras un grand homme.

C'est humain de ressentir cela.

La secte que tu veux combattre a banni l'émotion. Apprends à être quelqu'un d'autres, apprends à être un être qui ne ressent plus, qui ne pense plus à son passé, à son présent et à son futur, devient un autre homme…que ce soit sous un masque ou un déguisement, apprends et là, tu pourras te confronter à eux. Devenir meilleur qu'eux, être au dela que ce que tu es. Tu deviendras plus fort mentalement et physiquement, tu supporteras la mort, la douleur, le chagrin.

Est-ce que vous êtes…comme ça ? Murmura Diego saississant les paroles de son maître.

Non, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu me confronter à mon propre frère pour sauver mes amis qui sont morts à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même chose, alors la seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est devenir autre chose que Diego de la Vega. »

Ces paroles, Diego ne les oubliera jamais. Il avait compris à travers ses paroles. Il savait que s'il voulait sauver ses amis, il devait foncer et ne pas avoir peur de la mort et de la perte d'être cher. Il devait devenir une autre personne que Diego de la vega. Devenir un être qui n'aurait qu'un objectif, rendre justice.

* * *

**La suite est trop chelou.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Cauchemar

**Voilà, très étrange dans l'univers de Zorro, mais personne n'y a pensé. Ahem.**

* * *

Carlos ouvrit les yeux. Caterina était à ses cotés, pleurant sur son épaule. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle en marbre jaunâtre derrière un pillier qui semblait les cacher. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, ni comment il s'était trouvé auprès de Caterina .Il la serra auprès de lui.

« - Carlos, murmura-t-elle en larme.

\- Que s'est il passé ? » Fit il jetant un œil derrière le pilier.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se réveiller. Car des filets de sang s'étendaient dans l'immense salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, formant une rosas étrange. Sur cette rosas, des hommes tués à coup de sabres certainement gisaient. La vision de cette horreur lui fit retourner l'estomac. Cependant il remarqua qu'au milieu, se trouvait trois hommes.

Mikaelo, Masciste et Diego se faisaient face. Diego avait une épée pointée sur Mikaelo et ce dernier avait le sien sur Masciste.

« - Vous faites un pas de plus et je vous tranche la gorge, siffla Diego.

Le jeune don n'avait pas chomé. Pendant une semaine, il a apprit avec Masciste à contrôler ses émotions quitte à faire des nuits blanches. Il a souffert pendant tout le temps de son entraînement intensif. Et au bout de quelques jours, il avait réussi à mettre à terre Masciste. Ce dernier avait alors décréter qu'il était prêt à sauver ces amis. Diego n'avait donc pas perdu de temps et la veille, il s'était préparé au combat pour ensuite attaquer par surprise le quartier général dans lequel ses amis avaient été retenu. Avec l'aide de Masciste, ce fut facile de tuer tous les hommes qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il avait alors réussi à atteindre cette salle, mais pas un trace de ses amis.

Carlos sentit tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été sauvé par Diego et déplacer dans cette salle. Caterina ne pleurait pas pour rien…Carlos sentit alors un révolver sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche et qui esquissa un rictus à frissonner. En vérité le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

\- J'ignore, jeune de la Vega comment tu as fait pour massacrer tous nos hommes, rit Mikaelo mais tu as été un bon sujet d'expérience. »

Diego fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. En quoi était il un « sujet d'expérience » ?

« - Tu nous a été d'une grande aide pour l'accomplissement de notre scène final ! Continua-t-il, n'est ce pas Masciste ? »

Le jeune don frémit en se tournant vers son mentor qui ne broncha pas. Mikaelo baissa son arme. Diego s'avança plus vers lui, sa lame sous le coup de son ennemi.

« - QU'est ce que ça veut dire ! » Hurla-t-il.

« - Hola, Diego, du calme » Entendit il derrière lui.

Il pivota vers la voix en question et vit Carlos et Caterina avec Leo menaçant de les tirer.

« - Non, pas ça c'est un cauchemar, murmura Diego.

\- Lâche ton arme, Diego, fit Leonidas.

\- Non ! S'exclama Carlos en attrapant brusquement le bras de l'autre homme, ne l'écoute pas ! Fuis, Diego ! Fuis ! »

A la grande surprise de tous, Caterina se jeta aussi Leonidas. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Diego crut voir la scène au ralenti : la jeune femme reçut une balle dans le cœur et Carlos se jeta entre elle et Leonidas recevant une balle dans le ventre.

« - NON ! Cria-Diego.

Carlos tomba à coté du corps de sa fiancée mais resta conscient.

« - Diego…murmura-t-il la bouche crachant le sang.

Leonidas écrasa sa tête contre le sol, l'air dégouté. Il fixa Diego qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« - Diego, lâche ton arme, si tu veux que tous s'arrêtent. »

Le jeune homme hésita mais voyant les corps de ses amis au pied de Leonidas, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vision. Trop de sangs a été versé…et il ne comprenait pas comment en-est-il arrivé là.

Il tombait son arme. Il entendit les protestations faibles de Carlos. Il se mit à genoux devant les trois hommes. Il était à leur merci. Il pleura silencieusement la mort de Caterina. Pour lui, tout était fini. C'était terminé, il n'allait sans doute plus revenir en Californie, revoir son père, ses terres, ses amis…

« - Très bien on peut enfin commencer. » Dit Mikaelo.

Masciste saisit alors Diego par les épaules.

« - Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire enfin ! Marmonna Diego malgré lui.

\- Tu es notre premier sujet à avoir réussi nos épreuves, expliqua Leonidas en s'approchant de lui, Diego, tu es le soldat parfait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre unique but était de créer un soldat parfait qui pourrait maintenir l'ordre et la justice royale au sein de notre pays, répondit Mikaelo euphorique, je suis un grand scientifique et j'ai crée un médicament nous permettant de devenir des soldats loyaux envers notre roi. Il efface nos émotions de nos mémoires, chaque souvenir…Leonidas et son frère Masciste en ont fait l'expérience ! »

Il éclata de rire.

Tout devint clair en Diego. Leonidas n'avait pas eu le choix de changer de comportements, ni bien même son frère ne l'avait trahi, mais ils ont agi sous l'effet d'une substance qui effaçait tous les émotions, ainsi que les émotions passés. Comment cela peut-il exister ?

« - Masciste, tiens le bien »

Les poignes de Masciste firent grimacer de douleurs le jeune homme. Mikaelo sortit une fiole.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de supprimer les émotions des gens…s'écria Diego, Maître Leonidas, vous êtes manipulés par cet homme ! Réveillez vous !

\- Tu te trompes, Diego, dit Leo, nous avons agi par devoir.

\- N'y-t-il plus aucune compassion en vous ! Dit désespérément Diego.

\- Les sentiments c'est pour les faibles, répondit Masciste, et tu es encore faible. »

Mikaelo retint sa machoire et malgré son agitation, Diego sentit sur ses lèvres la fiole et le liquide qui glissa dans sa gorge. Masciste maintenait tellement bien sa machoire qu'il ne put plus bouger la tête. Une brûlure traversa son œsophage pour atteindre l'estomac. Lorsque la fiole fut terminée, sa tête t percuta le sol, il avait l'impression de perdre tout contrôle de son corps et un violent mal de tête lui arracha ses cris. Des douleurs fusèrent dans son cerveau et il se tordit tellement la violence de ces douleurs lui étaient insupportables. Il oublia presqu'il se trouvait entre des cadavres.

« - Stop ! je vous en supplie, que cela s'arrête, Hurla-t-il, ça suffit ! »

Des larmes glissèrent de ses joues.

« - NON ! Cria-t-il en recouvrant sa tête de ses bras

\- Ça ne devait pas lui faire ça, murmura Mikaelo inquiet du résultat, il ne devrait pas ressentir ça… »

Leonidas et Masciste ne savaient ce qui se passer. Diego continuait à se tordre dans tous les sens.

« - S'il vous plait, je ne veux plus voir ça…Sanglota-t-il halluciné par des images dans sa tête qui le terrifiait.

Ce qu'il voyait, personne ne pouvait le voir. Une masse noire s'approcha de lui. Il recula, terrifié par cette forme qui prit l'apparence d'un humain….de lui-même habillée de noir et d'un masque.

« - Tu as peur ? Fit son jumeau, je suis ta peur, je suis celui qui t'a permit de grandir. Je suis celui qui te permettra de survivre et de défendre ceux qui se t'ont cher. Toi, qui avait tant eu peur de la nuit, je suis la nuit. Toi qui considérait les renards comme des voleurs, je suis un renard. Toi qui cache ton intelligence à tous, je suis la ruse. Toi qui souhaiterait ne plus ressentir d'émotions, je serai celui qui cachera tes larmes. Je suis ta solution à tes problèmes, je serais toi, tu seras moi, tu comprendras assez vite que tu auras besoin de moi. Tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas tout faire en tant que Diego de La Vega. Il te faut une figure sombre, une identité secrète. Je suis ton alter ego enfoui dans le plus profond de ton être, un jour, tu verras, tu prendras place dans mon ombre et tu sauveras ce que tu chéris le plus. Mais ce jour là n'est pas encore arrivé…Cependant aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir laisser ton coté émotionnel. Tu vas devoir tuer. »

Le hurlement de Diego résonna dans toute la salle, figeant les trois hommes.

La dernière chose qu'ils virent furent Diego qui les transperça de son sabre.

* * *

V**oilà j'ai fait grave un Hors Sujet...si jamais je réécris la suite, je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus proche de l'ambiance de la série. Bien à vous. **


End file.
